The Great War
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Wizard World adalah pusat dari semua dimensi, namun sebuah ordo jahat bernama Hexius yang dipimpin Uchiha Madara mencoba untuk menyerang Wizard World untuk menghancurkan seluruh dimensi dan membuat dimensi baru. Wizard Horde, grup 5 penyihir terhebat membentuk aliansi bersama Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

THE GREAT WAR

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, (sifat NaruHinaSasuSaku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan canon)

Summary : Wizard World adalah pusat dari semua dimensi, namun sebuah ordo jahat bernama Hexius yang dipimpin Uchiha Madara mencoba untuk menyerang Wizard World untuk menghancurkan seluruh dimensi dan membuat dimensi baru. Wizard Horde, kumpulan 5 penyihir terhebat membentuk aliansi bersama Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

Chapter 1 – The Strongest Human from Each Dimension

_10 tahun yang lalu_

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"

Seorang anak kecil bersurai kuning sedang berlari-lari mengejar sesuatu. Lalu terlihatlah sekelompok orang berjubah hitam sedang membawa seorang wanita berambut merah panjang ke sebuah kereta kuda. Anak pirang itu berlari untuk mendekati kereta kuda itu.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!", teriak anak pirang itu.

Sementara wanita berambut merah itu Cuma tersenyum melihat anak itu sambil mulai memasuki kereta kuda itu.

"Kaa-san mau kemana?", anak itu kini sudah berada dihadapan wanita berambut merah itu.

"Naruto-sama, anda harus segera masuk, Raja Minato bisa marah pada anda", ujar salah satu orang berjubah hitam.

"Ta-tapi kalian ingin bawa Kaa-san kemana?", tanya Naruto.

"Kaa-san hanya pergi sebentar Naruto, cepatlah kamu kembali kedalam kastil", ujar wanita berambut merah tadi.

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san janji akan kembali ya?", tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja nak, Kaa-san pasti akan kembali", ujar wanita berambut merah itu sembari membelai pipi Naruto cilik.

"Ayo Kushina-sama kita harus segera berangkat", ujar salah satu orang berjubah hitam.

"Naruto baik-baiklah ya bersama Otou-san, jangan nakal, dan seringlah berlatih sihir agar kamu menjadi penyihir yang kuat dan bisa melindungi kerajaan ini", ujar Kushina.

"Ba-baik Kaa-san. Aku janji!", ujar Naruto. Kushina kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto lalu Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kushina kemudian segera masuk kedalam kereta kuda itu. Orang-orang itu mulai menjalankan kereta kuda itu.

"Bye-bye Naruto", ujar Kushina sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela kereta kuda.

"Bye Kaa-san!", ujar Naruto juga membalas lambaian tangan Kushina.

Besok paginya, Naruto mendapat kabar yang mencengangkan. Ternyata ibunya dan para pengawalnya mengalami penyerangan dari sekelompok orang tak dikenal. Semuanya terbunuh dan semua barang berharganya diambil. Semua orang di kerajaan Konoha sangat terpukul dan bersedih atas kejadian itu. Ratu mereka yang baik hati dan lembut, Uzumaki Kushina telah tiada. Terutama Naruto, Naruto sangat tidak terima atas apa yang terjadi itu, dia merasakan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam karena ibu yang sangat dicintainya telah direnggut nyawanya. Mulai sejak saat itu Naruto yang periang dan ceria berubah menjadi lelaki yang dingin dan penyendiri. Dia menjadi kurang suka bersosialisasi dan hanya terus berlatih sihir sendiri. Teman yang dia punya hanyalah Sasuke, pangeran dari kerajaan Oto karena hanyalah Sasuke yang selalu ingin bermain bersama Naruto.

_Masa sekarang_

Sai, Sasori dan Sakura bersama White Knight Elite kini telah memasuki portal dimensi dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya sampai di Wizard World tepatnya didepan gerbang Kastil Kerajaan Konoha.

"Akhirnya kita sampai!", ujar Sai.

"Wah keren! Jadi inikah dimensi Wizard World!", ujar Shion sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Seperti bangunan-bangunan yang pernah kubaca dibuku, bangunan dengan gaya klasik", ujar Hinata.

"Wah gerbang ini besar sekali ya!", ujar Naruto kagum.

"Aku penasaran dengan bangunan kastil yang ada didalam", ujar Koyuki.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu", ujar Sai.

Gerbang pun terbuka dan terlihatlah bangunan kastil yang megah dan sangat besar. Para anggota White Knight Elite terkagum-kagum melihat kastil nan megah itu.

"Sugoi!", ujar Naruto kagum.

"Kastilnya lebih besar dari yang ada di dimensi kita!", ujar Koyuki.

"Selamat datang di kastil kerajaan Konoha", ujar Sakura mahou-shoujo.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju kearah kastil. Dan terlihat di depan kastil sekelompok orang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Woi minna, aku sudah membawa mereka!", teriak Sai dari kejauhan.

Orang-orang itu terkejut lalu menoleh kearah Sai dkk.

"Wah itu mereka! White Knight Elite dari Knight's Territory!", ujar pemuda berambut kuning dengan katana di pinggangnya.

"Wah ada yang mirip aku juga!", ujar gadis bersurai pink dengan mata emerald.

Mereka semua akhirnya saling berhadapan. Para White Knight Elite kaget melihat orang-orang itu.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada dua lagi?!", ujar Naruto pelajar kaget.

"Hehehe, ada juga yang mirip aku lagi. Aku ini memang terkuat di tiap dimensi!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Wah tak kusangka selain kau ada juga yang mirip aku di dimensi lain", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Ada dua orang juga yang mirip aku!", ujar Hinata pelajar kaget.

"Hai senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga-san", ujar Hinata samurai.

"Senang bertemu denganmu", ujar Hinata shinobi sambil membungkuk.

"Wah kepala kuning dan indigonya jadi banyak ya. Sepertinya jidat, ada juga yang mirip denganmu selain mahou-shoujo itu", ujar Ino.

"Benar-benar tak kusangka ada yang mirip denganku. Hai aku Haruno Sakura, anggota Sora Kaizoku", ujar Sakura kaizoku lalu mendekati Sakura pelajar.

"E-eh i-iya senang bertemu denganmu, aku juga Haruno Sakura dari White Knight, senang bertemu denganmu Haruno-san", ujar Sakura pelajar yang agak kaget karena melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Wah-wah benar-benar tak terduga ya, Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura bisa sebanyak ini", ujar Tenten.

"Sai kenapa kau membawa bocah-bocah seperti mereka?", tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan pedang di pinggangnya. Memiliki tatapan dingin sambil menatap para White Knight Elite.

"Sasuke?", ujar Naruto pelajar kaget.

"Kau Uchiha?!", ujar Hinata kaget. Anggota White Knight Elite juga kaget melihat kemunculan Sasuke. Mereka menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hei-hei tenanglah dia ini bukan Sasuke yang ada dimensi kalian. Dia ini kru dari kelompok perompak-ku, Sora Kaizoku", ujar Sai.

"Apa bocah-bocah ini bisa membantu dalam perang ini? Mereka terlihat lemah", ujar Sasuke meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang?!", tanya Hinata pelajar geram.

"Sudah-sudah Sasuke, kau jangan banyak mencari masalah disini, kita disini untuk bekerjasama dalam perang ini", ujar Sai menengahi.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke kaizoku tapi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Wah kalian sudah berkumpul ya"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan jubah biru panjang dengan pedang dipinggangnya. Dia kemudian mendekat ke kumpulan orang itu.

"Sasuke?!", semua kaget melihat orang itu.

"Hai namaku Uchiha Sasuke, anggota Wizard Horde sekaligus pangeran dari kerajaan Oto, senang bertemu dengan kalian para orang terkuat dari berbagai dimensi", ujar Sasuke wizard dengan senyum.

"Disini juga ada Sasuke-kun?!", ujar Sakura kaizoku kaget.

"Wah-wah aku tak menyangka aku juga bisa bertemu dengan kembaranku dari dimensi lain", ujar Sasuke wizard sambil menatap Sasuke kaizoku. Sasuke kaizoku Cuma menatap dengan pandangan datar.

"Wah-wah ini seperti perkumpulan anak kembar ya, hahahaha!", ujar Naruto shinobi sambil tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong disini ngak ada yang mirip Hinata-chan ya?", tanya Naruto samurai.

"Tentu saja ada!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan jubah berwarna ungu muda. Dia kemudian mendekat kearah perkumpulan itu.

"Aku yang lain lagi?!", tanya Hinata pelajar kaget.

"Hinata-chan yang ini terlihat keren", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mahou-shoujo dari kerajaan Konoha, aku ini magical pair resmi dari pangeran Namikaze Naruto", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo dengan semangat.

"Woo begitu ya", ujar ketiga Naruto dengan mangut-mangut.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau pertemuannya sudah dimulai, dasar sepupu baka!", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo ketus.

"Go-gomen Hinata-san, aku lupa memberitahumu, aku buru-buru kesini karena mendengar mereka sudah terkumpul semuanya", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Dasar tori no baka! Lain kali jangan lupa memberitahuku sesuatu yang penting seperti ini!", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo.

"Iya-iya gomen", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Sepertinya sifat mereka berbanding terbalik dengan kita ya", bisik Naruto shinobi pada Sasuke kaizoku.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu mana si pangeran Naruto yang disebut-sebut itu? Dia kan yang mengundang semua kesini", ujar Neji.

"Oh sebentar lagi pangeran tersayangku pasti muncul", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata blue shappire. Memakai jubah putih panjang khas penyihir dengan pedang di pinggangnya. Dia kemudian mendekat ke perkumpulan itu bersama seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata hijau dibelakangnya.

"I-ini Naruto?!", ujar Koyuki kaget.

"Keren banget!", ujar Shion kagum.

"Di-dia terlihat sangat tampan..", ujar Sakura pelajar terperangah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Pernalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya adalah ketua dari Wizard Horde dan pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha ini. Ayah saya Namikaze Minato adalah raja dari kerajaan ini", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Saya adalah Sabaku Gaara, defender dari Wizard Horde, saya yang bertugas melindungi pangeran Naruto bersama magical pairnya Hyuuga Hinata dan juga pangeran Sasuke bersama magical pairnya Haruno Sakura", ujar Gaara wizard.

"Saya akan menjelaskan tentang situasi yang terjadi di Wizard World ini. Wizard World sekarang akan menghadapi masa genting. Sebuah ordo besar bernama Hexius berniat menyerang dan menghancurkan Wizard World. Tujuan mereka adalah membentuk dimensi baru dengan mereka sebagai penguasanya. Pemimpinnya bernama Uchiha Madara yang berasal dari dimensi Underworld. Jadi antek-anteknya berupa monster-monster mengerikan dan manusia-manusia yang mengerikan. Mereka berjumlah sangat banyak dan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Oleh karena itu kami sendiri tak mampu untuk mengatasi mereka walaupun memiliki pasukan yang banyak. Maka kami dari Wizard World meminta pada tuan-tuan dan nona-nona sekalian untuk membantu melawan ordo Hexius. Kita harus menghentikan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Kami memilih anda-anda sekalian karena anda-anda sekalian merupakan orang-orang kuat yang berasal dari berbagai dimensi. Jadi bersediakah anda-anda sekalian membantu kami demi menyelamatkan seluruh dimensi?", ujar Gaara panjang lebar.

"Dan kami berlima, aku, Naruto, Hinata-san, Sakura-san dan Gaara-san, kumpulan 5 penyihir terhebat di Wizard World membentuk Wizard Horde untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Kami akan bekerja sama dengan kalian", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Ya aku mengerti, sebenarnya Sora Kaizoku itu Cuma menginginkan harta, tapi apa jadinya jika dimensi-dimensi hancur. Jadi saya Shimura Sai, senchou dari Sora Kaizoku bersama nakama saya bersedia membantu Wizard World menghadapi ordo Hexius", ujar Sai.

"Kami juga takkan membiarkan semua dimensi hancur, saya Hyuuga Neji selaku ketua dari Samurai Force bersama kawan-kawan saya juga bersedia membantu untuk melawan ordo Hexius", ujar Neji.

"Aku juga takkan membiarkan para orang jahat itu berkuasa. Aku Uzumaki Naruto selaku ketua White Knight Elite juga bersedia membantu!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Arigato semuanya, kami sangat senang atas pernyataan anda sekalian tadi. Kami mengharapkan kerjasama yang baik. Ordo Hexius mungkin akan segera memulai serangannya jadi kita harus selalu bersiaga", ujar Gaara.

"Kami mengerti!"

"Ya semoga saja diantara kalian tidak ada yang mati. Kalau ada yang mati bisa merepotkan bukan?", ujar Naruto wizard dengan dingin. Semua tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto wizard itu.

"Hei, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dalam perang pasti ada yang tak beruntung dan mati bukan?", tanya Naruto wizard.

GREPP

"Kau, jaga perkataanmu!", ujar Naruto shinobi sambil mencengkram jubah Naruto wizard dengan erat. Naruto shinobi memandang tajam Naruto wizard. Tapi Naruto wizard hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Jangan sentuh pangeran!", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo lalu mendorong Naruto shinobi agar menjauh dari Naruto wizard.

"Tapi kata-katanya benar-benar keterlaluan!", ujar Naruto shinobi geram.

"Kau payah tak bisa mengontrol emosimu, kau pasti akan dihabisi dengan mudah oleh ordo Hexius", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal ya!", ujar Naruto shonobi geram lalu mulai maju untuk menyerang Naruto wizard.

TAP..TAP..

"Sudah-sudah Naruto jangan berbuat keributan disini", ujar Sai yang menahan tubuh Naruto

"Iya, ingat dia itu pangeran disini, ini wilayah kekuasaannya", ujar Sakura kaizoku.

"Cih, awas kau!", ujar Naruto shinobi dengan geram.

"Lebih baik saya mengantarkan kalian ke kamar peristirahatan kalian. Sini mari ikut saya", ujar Gaara lalu mulai berjalan. Kumpulan orang itu mulai berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

"Naru-kun yang disini sombong banget ya?", bisik Shion.

"Iya, aku jadi ngak tertarik lagi sama dia", ujar Koyuki.

"Benar walaupun wajahnya mirip Naruto-kun, aku ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya tadi", ujar Hinata pelajar.

"Sudah-sudah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin aku yang di dimensi ini kelakuannya memang tak begitu baik", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Naruto-kun kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata shinobi.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku Cuma emosi saja, walaupun dia sangat mirip aku, tapi perkataannya itu begitu tercela, aku tersinggung mendengar perkataannya itu", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Naruto-kun harus mencoba bersabar, mungkin dia memiliki masalah sendiri hingga bersikap seperti itu", ujar Hinata shinobi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka dengan perkataannya itu", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona ini adalah kamar-kamar untuk kalian beristirahat, jika ada sesuatu yang diperlukan tinggal tekan bel di dalam kamar dan maid kami akan datang melayani", ujar Gaara.

"Oh iya arigato Sabaku-san", ujar Sai.

"Lalu mengenai pangeran Naruto tadi, saya mewakilinya meminta maaf, memang dia cara berbicaranya agak kasar seperti itu tapi sebenarnya dia itu orang yang baik. Dia Cuma kurang tahu bagaimana bersosialisasi dengan baik", ujar Gaara.

"Tapi tetap saja cara bicaranya itu sudah keterlaluan", ujar Hinata pelajar.

"Sekali lagi saya memohon maaf pada anda-anda sekalian", ujar Gaara sambil membungkuk.

"Su-sudah ngak apa-apa kok Sabaku-san kami mengerti kok", ujar Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

Gaara menegakkan kepalanya dan agak terperangah melihat senyuman Matsuri.

"Oh i-iya. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu", ujar Gaara lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah kita santai dulu, mumpung perangnya belum dimulai", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Hei Naruto bocah bagaimana kalo kita sama-sama main kartu, kau tahu kan cara bermain kartu remi?", tanya Sai.

"Oh iya-iya, ayo-ayo", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Aku juga ikutan", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Aku juga", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Hahaha bermain bersama tiga kepala kuning", ujar Sai sambil tertawa.

"Sudah jangan tertawa ayo kita main kartu didalam kamarmu Sai-senchou", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Okok, aku yang pasti menang!", ujar Sai. Mereka berempat memasuki kamar Sai lalu memulai permainan kartunya.

Sementara itu yang lainnya mulai memasuki kamar masing-masing. Kamar dipisah menjadi empat kamar. Kamar pertama diisi oleh Sai, Sasuke, Naruto shinobi, dan Naruto pelajar. Kamar kedua ditempati oleh Naruto samurai, Sasori dan Neji. Kamar ketiga diisi Ino, Sakura kaizoku, Hinata shinobi, Sara dan Shion. Kamar keempat diisi oleh Tenten, Matsuri, Hinata samurai, Hinata pelajar, Koyuki dan Sakura pelajar.

Sementara itu Wizard Horde kini sedang berkumpul di ruangan khusus mereka di kastil itu.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau agak kelewatan berbicara kepada mereka tadi", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Aku Cuma mengatakan hal yang bisa saja terjadi. Itu mungkin saja terjadi bukan?", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Tapi kau tak perlu terang-terangan berkata seperti itu", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Cih, jangan selalu mencampuri urusanku Sasuke", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Naruto kau..", ujar Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikanlah, diamlah sedikit kau tori no baka! Jangan menganggu pangeranku!", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo ketus.

"Iya-iya Hinata-san", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Pangeran semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik ya", ujar Hinata mahou shoujou sambil memeluk lengan Naruto wizard lalu tersenyum.

"Hn", gumam Naruto tapi cuek pada Hinata mahou shoujo.

"Sakura-san kita juga harus bekerjasama dengan baik ya", ujar Sasuke wizard lalu menepuk bahu Sakura mahou-shoujo lalu nyengir.

"E-eh i-iya pangeran Sasuke.", ujar Sakura mahou shoujo malu-malu.

BRAK..

Pintu dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Gaara masuk ke ruangan itu dan wajahnya tampak begitu panik.

"Hei ada apa Gaara-san, kenapa panik seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke wizard.

"Maaf, saya tak sopan mendobrak pintu seperti itu, tapi saya ingin memberitahukan keadaan bahaya. Wilayah desa selatan kini diserang oleh ordo Hexius. Mereka sudah sampai kemari", ujar Gaara.

"Apa?! Baiklah kita harus segera bersiap kesana", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Kita juga perlu memanggil ketiga kelompok itu", ujar Gaara.

Gaara segera memberitahukan kepada tiga kelompok dari dimensi lain itu.

"Yosh akhirnya, aku sudah siap untuk bertarung!", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Aku penasaran musuh seprti apa yang akan kita hadapi", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Yosh ayo berangkat!", ujar Naruto pelajar dengan semangat.

Kini Wizard Horde, Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite berjalan meninggalkan kastil. Mereka kemudian menaiki kereta kuda untuk segera ketempat penyerangan.

"Hei apakah kita akan cepat sampai naik benda ini?", tanya Naruto shinobi.

"Naiklah dulu, nanti kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi!", ujar Sasuke wizard.

Mereka semua menaiki kereta kuda itu. Ada empat kereta kuda, masing-masing buat satu kelompok.

"Ayo maju magical horse!", ujar Sasuke wizard.

WHUUUSH

Kuda itu berlari dengan sangat kencang. Sehingga kereta kuda itu melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Wuaahh..kenceng banget larinya!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Ini adalah kuda yang digerakkan dengan kekuatan sihir ya..", gumam Sai.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang begitu cepat itu akhirnya mereka semua tiba di desa selatan. Terlihat para warga lari terbirit-birit menghindari serangan dari monster-monster yang mengerikan.

"Sepertinya yang menyerang orc dan flying fish", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Ayo kita serbu mereka!", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Ayo!"

Mereka semua mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan mulai menyerang orc dan flying fish yang beterbangan di udara.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: MULTIPLE BLAST!"

Sai dan Ino menembakan Kaizoku Gun mereka kearah para flying fish. Para flying fish pun tertembak dan langsung hancur.

"WINDWAVE SLASH!"

"FROZEN ICE SLASH!"

Naruto dan Hinata samurai menggunakan serangan kombinasi angin dan es mereka untuk mengalahkan para orc. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan banyak orc yang menganggu.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!"

"CHAINED KUNAI GREAT STAB!"

Sementara di sisi lain Sara dan Koyuki juga sedang melawan beberapa orc. Sara mengeluarkan teknik andalan katananya dan Koyuki menyerang dengan kunai berantai miliknya. Para orc yang terkena serangan itu langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

"Sepertinya Naruto, tak salah kita meminta bantuan mereka, mereka ternyata sangat kuat", ujar Sasuke wizard sambil menyerang dengan pedangnya.

"Hn", gumam Naruto yang sedang menghadapi orc dengan tangan kosong.

BDUAMM...

Sebuah batu yang begitu besar dilemparkan kearah Wizard Horde. Namun mereka berlima dapat menghindarinya. Mereka terkejut melihat orang yang melemparkannya itu.

"Kau!", ujar Sasuke wizard kaget.

"Hehehehe aku datang!", ujar pria bertubuh besar dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Dia Jiroubou pemimpin para orc", ujar Hinata mahou shoujo.

"Aku datang untuk mengalahkan kalian Wizard Horde!", ujar Jiroubou lalu maju menyerang.

"FIRE MAGIC: PHOENIX BURNING FIRE!"

Sasuke wizard mengayunkan pedangnya lalu terbentuk kobaran api yang begitu besar dan melesat kearah Jiroubou. Jiroubou dapat menghindarinya.

"THINDER MAGIC: ZEUS GREAT THUNDER!"

Sasuke wizard mengayunkan pedangnya lagi dan sayatan listrik melesat dengan cepat kearah Jiroubou, Jiroubou dapat menghindarinya namun lengannya sedikit tersayat hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hijau.

"Sial, akan kubunuh kau!", teriak Jiroubou dengan geram.

"Baiklah saatnya aku menyerang! Keluarlah Magical Chainsaw!", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo lalu timbullah cahaya terang ditangannya. Lalu dari cahaya terang itu muncul sebuah gergaji mesin berwarna ungu dan dipegang Hinata.

"Kalahkan semua ordo Hexius!", ujar Hinata mahou shoujo bersiap dengan gergaji mesinnya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus berhenti main-main. Magical Lance!", ujar Naruto wizard. Lalu di tangan Naruto muncul sebuah lance berwarna perak dengan corak-corak berwarna hijau.

"Ayo Hinata serang dia", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

"Siap pangeran!", ujar Hinata mahou shoujo. Mereka berdua lalu maju menyerang jiroubou. Mereka terus menyerang bertubi-tubi Jiroubou. Jiroubou dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Tapi Naruto wizard tiba-tiba dengan cepat berada di belakang Jiroubou lalu menendang punggung Jiroubou hingga terpental. Namun Hinata mahou-shoujo dengan cepat menuju kearah Jiroubou dan bersiap mengayunkan gergaji mesin miliknya.

"Terimalah ini MAGICAL CHAINSAW KICK!", ujar Hinata lalu menyayat dada Jiroubou dengan chainsaw miliknya.

"Itu bukan sebuah kick!", ujar Jiroubou.

"WIND MAGIC: LANCE STORM!"

JRASSH!

Naruto juga menusuk Jiroubou dengan Lancenya di punggung Jiroubou. Tubuh Jiroubou pun terpisah menjadi dua.

"Kita berhasil pangeran!", ujar Hinata mahou shoujo dengan riang.

"Hn", gumam Naruto.

Sementara itu kelompok yang lainnya sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka berhasil mengahancurkan banyak orc dan flying fish.

"Jumlah mereka banyak sekali ya", ujar Tenten.

"Kita harus mengalahkan mereka semua untuk melindungi desa ini", ujar Neji.

BUAM..BUAM...BUAM...

Beberapa meteor api berjatuhan menghujami desa itu. Mereka yang berada disitu berusaha menghindarinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Darimana meteor api ini berasal?", ujar Sai.

Lalu diatas langit munculah seseorang dengan jubah merah panjang tapi dia memakai tudung sehingga wajahnya tak kelihatan. Dia melayang di udara dan terus mengendalikan meteor api itu untuk menghujam seluruh desa itu.

"Si-siapa dia!?", ujar Sasuke wizard sambil menunjuk ke orang yang melayang itu.

"Akan kuhentikan dia", ujar Naruto wizard lalu melompat dengan tinggi untuk menyerang orang berjubah merah itu.

TRANG

Lance Naruto berhasil ditangkis dengan perisai sihir milik orang berjubah itu. Kemudian orang berjubah itu dengan cepat memukul perut Naruto hingga Naruto jatuh kebawah lagi.

GREPP

Gaara menangkap tubuh Naruto. Naruto wizard kemudian bangkit lagi dan menatap tajam sosok berjubah merah itu.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?!", tanya Naruto wizard.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya aniki..", ujar sosok berjubah merah itu.

"Eh?" semua kaget mendengar hal itu.

Orang itu kemudian membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihatlah sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata berwarna merah. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Dia kemudian tersenyum meremehkan kepada Naruto wizard.

"Di-dia!", ujar Sasuke wizard kaget.

"Namikaze Menma!"

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Halo, minna-san, para readers dan reviewers yang masih setia dengan fanfiction. Saya Marvelous-chan kembali lagi dengan cerita baru dengan judul The Great War. Ini Fic ke-7 saya. Fic ini bergenre Adventure Fantasy dengan Romance ini juga mengangkat pair NaruHina lho dan juga ada slight SasuSaku. Fic ini mengabungkan karakter-karakter dari ketiga fic-ku yang lain yaitu Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Academy. Mereka membentuk aliansi untuk membantu Wizard World berperang melawan ordo Hexius. Seperti terlihat tadi mereka sudah memulai melawan ordo Hexius lalu juga yang mengejutkan di akhir chap muncul Namikaze Menma yang menyerang mereka dengan meteor api. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Terus ikuti ya kelanjutan ceritanya!

Info bagi para readers:

Sora Kaizoku beranggotakan Sai, Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata menggantikan Hinami untuk event kali ini. Kekuatan mereka hampir sama dengan di canon tetapi untuk anggota SK memiliki Kaizoku Technique yaitu teknologi senjata perompak modern.

Samurai Force beranggotakan Neji (katana api), Tenten (katana besi), Naruto (katana angin), Hinata (katana es), Sasori (katana pasir) dan Matsuri (katana petir). Neji adalah ketuanya.

White Knight Elite beranggotakan Naruto (pemilik Youkou), Hinata (pengguna barehand technique), Sara (pengguna katana), Shion (pengguna busur dan panah), Sakura (pengguna naginata), dan Koyuki (pengguna kunai berantai).

Wizard Horde beranggotakan Naruto (wizard angin dengan senjata lance), Sasuke (wizard api dan petir dengan senjata pedang), Hinata (mahou shoujo dengan senjata Magical Chainsaw), Sakura (mahou shoujo dengan Magical Healing) dan Gaara (wizard defender).

Jadi, readers sekalian, pastikan kalian mengklik review di bawah. Saran dan kritikan dari readers sekalian sangat bermanfaat bagi author untuk mengembangkan cerita. Jadi,

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	2. Chapter 2

THE GREAT WAR

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : , Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, (sifat NaruHinaSasuSaku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan canon)

Summary : Wizard World adalah pusat dari semua dimensi, namun sebuah ordo jahat bernama Hexius yang dipimpin Uchiha Madara mencoba untuk menyerang Wizard World untuk menghancurkan seluruh dimensi dan membuat dimensi baru. Wizard Horde, kumpulan 5 penyihir terhebat membentuk alisansi bersama Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

Chapter 2 – Pangeran yang Terbuang, Namikaze Menma

**Lalu diatas langit munculah seorang dengan jubah merah panjang tapi dia memakai tudung sehingga wajahnya tak kelihatan. Dia melayang di udara dan terus mengendalikan meteor api itu untuk menghujam seluruh desa itu.**

"**Si-siapa dia!?", ujar Sasuke wizard sambil menujuk ke orang yang melayang itu.**

"**Akan kuhentiikan dia", ujar Naruto wizard lalu melompat dengan tinggi untuk menyerang orang berjubah merah itu.**

**TRANG**

**Lance Naruto berhasil ditangkis dengan perisai sihir milik orang berjubah itu. Kemudian orang berjubah itu dengan cepat memukul perut Naruto hingga Naruto jatuh kebawah lagi.**

**GREPP**

**Gaara menangkap tubuh Naruto. Naruto wizard kemudian bangkit lagi dan menatap tajam sosok berjubah merah itu.**

"**Kau sebenarnya siapa?!", tanya Naruto wizard.**

"**Lama tak berjumpa ya aniki..", ujar sosok berjubah merah itu.**

"**Eh?" semua kaget mendengar hal itu.**

**Orang itu kemudian membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihatlah sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata berwarna merah. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Dia kemudian tersenyum meremehkan kepada Naruto wizard.**

"**Di-dia!", ujar Sasuke wizard kaget.**

"**Namikaze Menma!"**

"Me-Menma!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Aniki, tampaknya kau baik-baik saja. Senang bisa melihatmu setelah sekian lama", ujar Menma.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa bersama ordo Hexius?", tanya Naruto wizard.

"Khukhukhu, tentu saja karena aku ingin menghancurkan kerajaan Konoha dan seluruh Wizard World!", ujar Menma.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal tersebut!?", tanya Naruto wizard.

"Tentu saja untuk membalas yang telah kalian lakukan padaku. Aku dibuang dan dikucilkan oleh kerajaan karena tak sengaja membunuh seorang pejabat padahal dia sebenarnya yang salah! Juga aku selalu dinomorduakan oleh Otou-sama! Yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Otou-sama hanyalah kau Aniki! Sedangkan aku Cuma dianggap sampah tak berguna! Aku tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu! Akan kubalas semua perbuatan kalian kepadaku!", ujar Menma geram.

"Me-Menma kau...", gumam Naruto.

"Aniki ayo kita bertarung! Kita tentukan siapa yang sebenarnya lebih hebat diantara kita berdua!", ujar Menma lalu mulai mendarat untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku pasti mengabisimu pangeran yang terbuang!", ujar Naruto.

TRANG!

Lance Naruto kini bertautan dengan lance milik Menma. Mereka kemudian langsung bertarung dengan sengit. Menma menyerang secara bertubi-tubi, Naruto bisa menangkis serangan Menma dengan baik.

Sementara yang lain masih menghadapi para orc dan flying fish yang masih berkeliaran.

"Sialan! Monster-monster ini tak ada habisnya!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat monster seperti ini. Ternyata makhluk-makhluk seperti ini benar-benar ada", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Sudah kalahkan saja semuanya!", ujar Naruto samurai.

Tiga Naruto itu bertarung dengan sengit dengan para orc yang maju menyerang. Sementara anggota yang lain juga bertarung dengan sengit dengan monster-monster yang masih berdatangan. Jumlah monster yang berdatangan entah kenapa semakin banyak.

"Sialan mereka menjadi bertambah banyak!", ujar Sai.

"Sai-kun kalau terus begini kita bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka", ujar Ino.

Semua anggota aliansi kini tersudut karena jumlah orc dan flying fish yang semakin banyak. Mereka mulai menghancurkan gedung-gedung dan pemukiman penduduk desa tersebut.

BUAM...BUAM...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan senjata. Dan munculah pasukan berkuda dengan baju zirah berwarna hijau. Pasukan yang jumlahnya banyak itu langsung menyerang para orc dan flying fish. Mereka menebas dengan pedang dan juga dengan menembakkan senjata meriam sihir.

"Guardian of Konoha Kingdom tiba!"

"Syukurlah bala bantuan!", ujar Sasori.

"Dengan begini bisa teratasi! Ayo kita habisi mereka semua!", ujar Naruto samurai.

Pertarungan sengit terus dilanjutkan karena bantuan dari pasukan Kerajaan Konoha, para monster yang jumlahnya banyak bisa diimbangi. Mereka terus bertarung dengan sengit hingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara itu Matsuri dari Samurai Force di sebuah sudut desa sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orc. Orc mengepung Matsuri hingga tersudut.

"Makhluk menyebalkan. Terima ini LIGHTNING SLASH!", ujar Matsuri kemudian mengayunkan katananya lalu terciptalah sayatan dengan sengatan listrik melesat dengan cepat kearah para orc.

GUAAAKHH!

Para orc langsung terkapar tak berdaya setelah terkena serangan Matsuri. Matsuri pun tersenyum lega dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba seekor flying fish muncul diatas Matsuri dan langsung menyemburkan semprotan racunnya ke arah Matsuri. Matsuri kaget dan tak sempat untuk menghindarinya. Matsuri memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena sudah pasrah terkena serangan itu.

"CRASSH!"

Matsuri membuka matanya perlahan tapi anehnya dia merasa tak terkena serangan tersebut. Lalu betapa kagetnya di depannya kini berdiri seorang yang berambut merah dan melindunginya dengan perisai sihir berwarna coklat miliknya. Ternyata itu adalah Gaara wizard. Gaara kemudian merapal teknik sihir.

SAND MAGIC: SAND SWORD RAIN!

Terciptalah ratusan pedang dari pasir dan kini melesat dengan cepat menuju flying fish itu. Flying fish itu pun tertusuk pedang-pedang pasir itu dan langsung hancur.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Gaara.

"I-iya, aku tak apa-apa", ujar Matsuri.

"Lain kali kamu harus berhati-hati. Monster-monster ini sangat berbahaya", ujar Gaara.

"I-iya aku memang sedikit lengah tadi. Arigato sudah melindungiku tadi", ujar Matsuri lalu membungkuk.

"Su-sudah tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Kita ini sudah berjanji untuk bekerjasama dalam perang ini jadi sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu", ujar Gaara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Ta-tapi aku harus tetap berterima kasih. Arigato Sabaku-san! Mari kita bekerjasama dengan baik", ujar Matsuri lalu tersenyum.

Gaara terperangah melihat senyuman Matsuri dan pipinya agak merona merah.

"_**Gadis ini cantik sekali ketika tersenyum..", batin Gaara.**_

Gaara sedikit terbengong dan tak bisa berkata-kata sesaat. Matsuri pun heran melihat Gaara seperti itu.

"Ng, Sabaku-san kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Matsuri.

"Oh..eh..i-iya a-aku tak apa-apa...Ayo kita pergi darisini", ujar Gaara tersadar dari bengongnya.

"Baiklah ayo", ujar Matsuri.

Gaara dan Matsuri pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu bersama. Mereka berlari berdampingan. Tapi Gaara diam-diam selalu melirik Matsuri.

"_**Baru kali ini aku begitu tertarik pada seorang gadis. Apakah ini pertanda aku telah jatuh hati pada gadis ini?", batin Gaara.**_

Sementara itu Naruto dan Menma masih bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka memiliki senjata yang sama yaitu Lance. Namun perbedaannya Lance milik Naruto berwarna perak dan mengeluarkan sihir angin sedangkan Lance milik Menma berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan sihir kegelapan. Mereka terus saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"WIND MAGIC: LANCE STORM!"

"DARK MAGIC: DARKEST STORM!"

Kedua serangan sihir yang dahsyat itu kemudian saling bertabrakan. Tabrakan kedua sihir itu menghasilkan ledakan yang begitu besar. Naruto dan Menma mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari ledakan besar tersebut. Setelah ledakan tersebut mulai reda mereka mulai maju lagi untuk kembali saling menyerang.

TRANGG!

Kedua lance mereka kembali bertautan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam.

"Ternyata kau memang masih hebat seperti dulu aniki! Tapi aku takkan kalah darimu disini!", ujar Menma.

"Kau juga bertambah kuat Menma! Tapi kau masih takkan bisa mengalahkanku! Aku yang pasti akan menang!", ujar Naruto.

"Kau memang masih angkuh seperti dulu! Akan kututup mulut sombongmu itu!", ujar Menma lalu kembali menyerang bertubi-tubi Naruto dengan lance-nya.

"Cih! Aku yang akan menghabisimu! Dasar payah!", ujar Naruto lalu menyerang balik Menma.

"WIND MAGIC: LANCE TYPHOON!"

"DARK MAGIC: DEEP DARK SLASH!"

Kedua serangan itu kembali bertabrakan hingga terjadi ledakan yang begitu besar. Serangan kekuatan angin dan kekuatan kegelapan saling bertabrakan. Tak lama kemudian efek serangan itu menghilang namun tiba-tiba Menma kembali mengayunkan lancenya lagi.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu Aniki! Terima ini! DARK MAGIC: ETERNAL DARK SLASH!", ujar Menma.

Serangan lance Menema kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto berusaha menangkis serangan Menma dengan lancenya itu tapi karena serangannya begitu kuat, Naruto tak dapat menahannya hingga Naruto terpental jauh.

"Ukh...sialan serangannya kuat sekali...", ujar Naruto sambil merintih.

"Kau lihat itu aniki! Aku yang lebih kuat darimu!", ujar Menma.

"Aku belum selesai! Akan kubalas kau!", ujar Naruto lalu kembali maju menyerang.

Naruto kemudian berlari menuju Menma dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"WIND MAGIC: GREAT TORNADO!"

Terbentuk pusaran angin yang besar dari lance milik Naruto dan melesat menuju Menma dengan cepat. Tapi Menma dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Apa? dia bisa menghindari serangan itu?!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Serangan seperti itu tak ada apa-apanya bagiku!", ujar Menma.

"Sombong sekali kau! Aku belum selesai!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang Menma lebih dekat.

TRANG!

Kedua lance mereka kembali bertautan. Pertarungan lance kembali terjadi dengan sengit. Tapi Naruto tampak lebih agresif menyerang. Dia merasa kesal karena serangan-serangannya tak ada yang berhasil pada Menma.

"Ada apa aniki, kau marah karena seranganmu tak ada yang mempan padaku?", tanya Menma.

"Berisik kau! Kau pasti kuhabisi!", ujar Naruto.

"Akulah yang akan menghabisimu!", ujar Menma.

Sementara itu disudut lain peperangan para warga sedang dievakuasi. Sakura mahou-shoujo dan beberapa ksatria dari Guardian Konoha menuntun para warga untuk keluar dari desa itu. Shion dan Sakura pelajar juga bertarung dengan para orc dan flying fish yang berusaha mendekati jalur evakuasi.

"Sialan mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya! Terima ini SUZAKU FIRE ARROW!", ujar Shion. Shion lalu menembakkan panah-panahnya ke arah flying fish yang beterbangan di udara.

"Makhluk menjijikan jangan mengganggu para warga!", ujar Sakura pelajar. Sakura sedang menghadapi para orc yang menyerang dengan serangan naginata miliknya.

"Kalau begini terus mereka takkan ada habis-habisnya kita harus memblokade asal monster-monster ini datang!", ujar Shion.

"Kau benar, kita harus menghubungi Naruto", ujar Sakura pelajar.

Sakura kemudian menghubungi Naruto pelajar untuk memberitahu agar mencari sumber munculnya monster-monster ini. Mereka semua menggunakan radio headset untuk saling berkomunikasi.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-san, aku akan meminta bantuan pada teman-teman yang lain", ujar Naruto pelajar.

Naruto pelajar, Hinata pelajar, Sai, Ino, anggota Samurai Force kecuali Matsuri sedang berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka sedang bertarung dengan para orc dan flying fish yang menyerang.

"Hei adakah yang bisa mencari sumber datangnya makhluk-makluk ini?!", tanya Naruto pelajar pada semua orang.

"Tak usah khawatir bocah Naruto, aku sudah memerintahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengatasi hal tersebut", ujar Sai.

"Begitu ya, baguslah", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Sasori sebaiknya kau menyusul untuk membantu mereka berdua. Mereka pasti membutuhkan backup. Kekuatan katana pasirmu pasti bisa menjadi backup yang hebat", ujar Neji.

"Baik Neji-sama aku mengerti! Aku akan segera menyusul mereka!", ujar Sasori lalu beranjak dari tempat itu untuk membantu Sasuke dan Sakura kaizoku.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura telah berada di dekat arah sumber munculnya para orc dan flying fish. Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian mengamati bagaimana cara untuk menghambat para monster itu.

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya mereka datang dari dimensional gate itu, kita harus mencari cara untuk menutup lubang tersebut", ujar Sakura kaizoku.

"Hn, aku akan menghambat mereka dengan Susano'o milikku, kau harus menyiapkan jurus segel dimensi yang diajarkan Sai", ujar Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan Susano'o-nya lalu mulai menyerang para orc dan flyng fish.

"Baik, hati-hati Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.

Sakura segera membentuk segel jurus. Segel ini adalah segel dimensi yang dipelajari dari Sai. Jurus ini digunakan untuk menutup dimensional gate seperti yang digunakan oleh monster-monster ordo Hexius itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih membabat para orc dan flying fish yang berdatangan, di sisi lain Sasori juga sudah sampai di tempat itu dan membantu Sasuke menyerang para monster.

"Uchiha-san, aku datang membantu!", ujar Sasori.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"_**Segel dimensi itu memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk diaktifkan, aku harus menghambat mereka selama mungkin hingga Sakura telah siap", batin Sasuke.**_

"Dasar monster jelek! Kalian harus mati! BLACK SAND SLASH!", ujar Sasori lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sekumpulan orc. Para orc langsung tersayat-sayat oleh serangan katana pasir milik Sasori. Sasori terus menyerang mereka dengan semangat. Sementara Sasuke mengatasi para flying fish yang berterbangan.

"Sasuke-kun segelnya sudah siap!", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah ayo aku akan membawamu ke dekat dimensional gate itu!", ujar Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura dengan Susano'o-nya ke arah dimensional gate itu. Sasori memback-up mereka dengan menyerang para monster yang berusaha menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan dimensional gate dan membuat segel itu.

"DIMENSIONAL FUUIN!"

Terbentuk segel yang menyala hijau terang dan menuju arah dimensional gate itu. Segel itu membuat dimensional gate makin lama makin menutup sehingga akhirnya hilang tak membekas.

"Kita berhasil!", ujar Sakura riang.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura!", ujar Sasuke.

"Akhirnya lubangnya tertutup, dengan begini kita tinggal membereskan yang masih tersisa", ujar Sasori.

Sementara itu di tempat Sai dkk mereka masih bertarung dengan para monster yang jumlahnya masih lumayan banyak.

"Hei kawan-kawan, akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori berhasil menutup dimensional gatenya!", ujar Sai.

"Baguslah dengan begini tinggal mereka yang harus dihabisi!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Ayo kawan-kawan habisi mereka semua!", ujar Naruto samurai.

Mereka semakin semangat bertarung karena masalah dimensional gate telah teratasi. Tapi tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan besar di daerah itu. Muncullah dari bawah tanah sebuah monster orc yang berukuran raksasa. Semua pejuang kaget melihatnya.

"Sialan makhluk apa ini, besar sekali!", ujar Naruto pelajar kaget.

"Ini monster orc yang besar!", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Ayo kita serang, Tenten!", ujar Neji.

"Baik, Neji-kun!", ujar Tenten. Neji dan Tenten segera mengayunkan pedang mereka membentuk serangan kombinasi mereka berdua.

"THOUSAND FLAME KNIFES!"

Sayatan dengan bentuk bilah-bilah tajam yang berapi-api segera melesat dengan cepat ke arah orc raksasa itu. Namun serangan itu tidak begitu mempan pada orc itu. Orc itu kemudian berusaha menyerang dengan mengayunkan tongkat kayu besar miliknya.

BRUAAKH...

Terjadi guncangan besar dari serangan orc tadi. Tanah-tanah jadi terbelah-belah dan porak poranda. Para aliansi untungnya bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Orc itu benar-benar kuat, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya?", tanya Naruto pelajar.

"Cih, sepertinya kami harus menunjukkan kekuatan Sora Kaizoku yang sebenarnya", ujar Sai.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori telah sampai di tempat itu.

"Timing yang pas, Sasuke dan Sakura bersiaplah untuk serangan Final Wave!", ujar Ino.

"Aku siap!", ujar Sakura lalu bersiap dengan Kaizoku Sword dan Gun miliknya.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke dan bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Baiklah para nakama, saatnya untuk Sora Kaizoku beraksi!", ujar Sai.

Para anggota Sora Kaizoku kini maju dengan cepat ke arah orc raksasa itu. Kecepatannya mereka sangat hebat. Walaupun mereka adalah perompak tapi mereka semua adalah mantan ninja Konoha sehingga larinya begitu cepat. Mereka menyerang dengan bertubi-tubi dan sangat gesit sehingga orc raksasa itu mulai kewalahan.

"KAIZOKU BLAST!"

"KAIZOKU SLASH!"

"KAIZOKU DOUBLE BEAM!"

"KAIZOKU MULTIPLE BLAST!"

Serangan-serangan terus dilancarkan hingga orc itu mulai goyah. Sora Kaizoku kembali berkumpul dan bersiap dengan Kaizoku Gun dan Sword milik mereka.

"Terima ini makhluk jelek!", teriak Sai.

"FINAL WAVE: KAIZOKU MIGHTY COMBINATION ATTACK!"

Serangan dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat melesat dengan cepat ke arah orc raksasa itu. Serangan itu mengenai orc itu dan tubuh orc itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

BUAMM!

"Wah sugoi!", ujar Naruto pelajar kagum.

"Mereka hebat!", ujar Hinata pelajar.

"Kapten brengsek bersama para anak buahnya itu memang bisa diandalkan", ujar Neji.

"Heh, itulah serangan mahadahsyat milik Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Sai.

"Daerah sini sudah beres, ayo kita pindah ke area lain", ujar Neji.

Mereka semua kemudian bergegas beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menghadapi para monster yang masih tersisa di daerah lain.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Menma masih saja bertarung dengan sengit. Keduanya mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan masing-masing. Mereka terus beradu pedang, beradu teknik sihir dengan sorot mata tajam satu sama lain.

"DARK MAGIC: DEEP DARK SLASH!", ujar Menma.

"WIND MAGIC: TORNADO SLASH!", ujar Naruto.

Serangan mereka saling bertabrakan dan terjadi ledakan dahsyat hingga menyebabkan keduanya terpental. Mereka maju lagi lalu kembali saling menyerang.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!", ujar Menma.

"Kaulah yang akan kalah bodoh!", ujar Naruto.

TRANG..

Kedua lance milik mereka berdua kembali bertautan. Keduanya mundur bersamaan lalu kembali saling menyerang. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bola api besar melesat ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun menghindarinya. Lalu mereka kaget melihat sosok yang melontarkan bola api itu.

"Di-dia, Uchiha Madara!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Madara-sama!", ujar Menma.

"Khukhukhu pertarungan yang menarik, tapi sebaiknya kita mundur dulu Menma, karena sepertinya mereka telah berhasil menutup dimensional gate", ujar Madara.

"Baiklah aku mengerti", ujar Menma lalu mendekati Madara.

"Tu-tunggu kalian!", ujar Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang menyebabkan semua ini ya.."

Tiba-tiba Sai dan semua anggota aliansi lainnya telah sampai di tempat itu. Mereka pun berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Khukhukhu, kalian semua sudah berkumpul. Senang melihat kalian para orang-orang terkuat dari berbagai dimensi!", ujar Madara dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau pria bedebah, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?! Kau berani-beraninya membuat kekacauan besar ini!", ujar Naruto shinobi sambil menunjuk Madara.

"Dimensi-dimensi yang ada sekarang ini menurutku begitu tidak bagus. Semua bertentangan dan tidak memuaskan. Aku ingin menciptakan sebuah dimensi baru yang sempurna dengan aku sebagai penguasanya. Dimensi sempurna yang hanya bisa ditinggali oleh-oleh yang terpilih saja. Untuk membentuk dimensi sempurna tersebut, kami ordo hexius akan melenyapkan dan menghancurkan seluruh dimensi yang ada sekarang ini", ujar Madara.

"Kau gila! Tak ada yang akan setuju dengan ide gilamu itu! Kau benar-benar tak waras!", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, tapi aku takkan gagal, aku pasti akan mewujudkan dimensi yang sempurna itu!", ujar Madara.

"Kami takkan tinggal diam, kami akan menghentikanmu! Benar kan kawan-kawan?", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"YA KAMI AKAN MENGHENTIKANMU!"

"Khukhukhu, kurasa ini akan semakin menarik..", ujar Madara.

"Madara lihat saja, aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri!", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Aku menantikannya, ayo Menma kita pergi!", ujar Madara dengan seringaian.

"Baik, Madara-sama!", ujar Menma. Madara dan Menma segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Jadi dia ya Uchiha Madara..", gumam Sai.

"Akhirnya kita melihat wajah penjahat gila itu, tapi lebih baik kita kembali ke kastil saja, karena sepertinya pekerjaan disini sudah selesai", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Baiklah, badanku sudah pegal semua ini", ujar Sai.

"Kembali ke istana, ayo!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

Mereka semua kembali ke kastil di pusat kerajaan. Setelah menghadapi ratusan orc dan flying fish, berkat kerja sama mereka akhirnya mereka bisa mengalahkan para monster itu.

Setelah sampai di kastil mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan beristirahat sejenak. Di kamar Sai, semua laki-laki kecuali Naruto wizard, Gaara dan Neji sedang berkumpul.

"Hei kawan-kawan bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum malam ini? kita harus merayakan kemenangan kita mengalahkan ratusan monster tersebut!", ujar Sai.

"Ide bagus! Ayo-ayo!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Aku setuju!", ujar Sasori.

"Eh tapi aku kan masih dibawa umur!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa bocah, disini tak ada orangtuamu, jadi santai saja", ujar Sai.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja kan..", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Sudahlah bocah, ikut saja dengan kami!", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Baiklah..", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita minum-minum malam ini!", ujar Sai.

Malam pun tiba, para pria tadi sudah berkumpul dan mulai minum-minum di bagian taman belakang kastil yang mempunyai outdoor cafe.

"Fuahh...bir ini begitu nikmat!", ujar Sai sambil menggenggam gelas birnya.

"Benar Sai, sudah lama aku tak minum minuman seperti ini!", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Ka-kalian benar-benar akrab ya?", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Oh tentu saja Uchiha, kami sudah biasa seperti ini. Kami Sora Kaizoku sudah mengenal anggota Samurai Force karena kejadian tak terduga", ujar Sai.

"Begitu ya, sangat berbeda dengan kami Wizard Horde, kami sebuah kelompok tetapi jarang kami bisa berkumpul bersama-sama dan bersenang-senang seperti ini", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Hmm, tentu saja kalau ketuanya Naruto yang cuek seperti itu pasti kelompok kalian takkan berjalan dengan baik", ujar Sai.

"Begitu ya", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Woi Uchiha-san, apa kau juga berpacaran dengan Haruno-san seperti yang dilakukan si Teme ini?", tanya Naruto shinobi.

"Oh..oh i-itu tidak kami Cuma magical pair saja, kami tak punya hubungan romantis seperti itu", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Begitu ya, tapi kau menyukai Haruno-san bukan?", tanya Naruto shinobi menggoda.

"Ngg itu...", ujar Sasuke wizard gugup.

"Lalu Uchiha, apakah Naruto si cuek itu juga punya rasa pada Hyuuga seperti yang dialami Naruto dan Hinata?", tanya Sai.

"Oh i-itu sebenarnya...Naruto tak menyukai Hinata tapi dia menyukai Sakura..", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"A-Apa?!", ujar semua kaget.

"Be-benarkah itu?", tanya Naruto samurai.

"Dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Naruto yang ini sewaktu kecil", ujar Sai sambil menunjuk Naruto shinobi.

"Heh, jangan berkilah kau Sai, bukankah dulunya kau juga tergila-gila pada Sakura?!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"I-itu kan masa lalu...", ujar Sai.

"Kau selalu merayunya dengan lukisan-lukisan anehmu itu!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Daripada kau selalu berbuat bodoh di hadapan Sakura!", ujar Sai.

"He-hei sudahlah, ingat pemilik Sakura sedang duduk disini juga", ujar Sasori.

"Hehehe maaf Teme, aku kelepasan", ujar Naruto shinobi sambil terkekeh.

"Sasuke-kun gomenasai..", ujar Sai sambil menirukan gaya bicara Sakura yang manis.

"Apa-apaan kau baka senchou, itu menjijikan", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Hahaha, kalian semua memang unik-unik! Aku senang bertemu kalian!", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Hehehehe, ayo bersenang-senang lagi!", ujar Sai. Mereka terus minum-minum sambil ngobrol dan bercanda ria.

_Sementara itu di markas ordo Hexius_

Madara berada disebuah ruangan yang agak gelap lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah tabung besar dengan air. Tabung besar itu berisikan seorang wanita yang tak sadarkan diri. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan wajah yang cantik.

"Saatnya aku untuk menggunakanmu, Uzumaki Kushina...", ujar Madara dengan seringai jahatnya.

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 2 update! Maaf sekali lagi karena updatenya kelamaan. Sebagai mahasiswa saya mempunyai tugas menumpuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang.

Yah disinih pertarungan melawan para monster akhirnya dimenangkan para aliansi. Tapi di akhir pertarungan muncul Madara yang menyampaikan ambisinya. Pertarungan Naruto dan Menma juga jadi terhenti karena panggilan Madara. Lalu di akhir chap, muncul Kushina yang berada di markas ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

Balas review dulu:

Uzumaki 21: ya begitulah. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Yuka Namikaze: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Silent reader: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

DarkYami Kugamawa: Ada kok tapi adegannya memang sedikit. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Durara: Arigato. Karena ini gabungan dari empat dimensi jadi karaktrnya banyak. Sara kan salah satu anggota White Knight Elite jadi ada dong. Koyuki itu bukan OC, dia karakter yang ada di Naruto The Movie yang di Land Snow. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Rookie twelve: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Gray areader: Yap! Ok saran anda diterima. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Misti Chan: Arigato! Begitulah! Dibuat OOC biar agak beda feelnya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Miryoku Arifu: Ya begitulah. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Hanafid: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Achiles: Disini karena melibatkan empat dimensi jadi karakternya banyak. Tapi cerita ini mentitikberatkan pada karakter2 Wizard Horde. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bohdong palacio: Maaf kalo jadi bingung, karena aku berniat menyusun cerita yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Sammy-kun: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Renzy Strife: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Khf16: Ya karena banyak karakter yang sama. Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Fazrulz21: Ya disini banyak yang OOC untuk membuat feel cerita yang beda. Sorry itu gue salah ketik, senjata Naruto Cuma lance. Naruto knight sementara ini hanya akan bergantung pada kekuatan youkou miliknya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Arisha matsushina: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Galaxi kecil: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	3. Chapter 3

THE GREAT WAR

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : , Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMatsu

Warning: OOC, AU, (sifat NaruHinaSasuSaku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan canon)

Summary : Wizard World adalah pusat dari semua dimensi, namun sebuah ordo jahat bernama Hexius yang dipimpin Uchiha Madara mencoba untuk menyerang Wizard World untuk menghancurkan seluruh dimensi dan membuat dimensi baru. Wizard Horde, kumpulan 5 penyihir terhebat membentuk alisansi bersama Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

Chapter 3 – Si Licik Madara

Matahari kembali menyinari di pagi ini. Para anggota aliansi sedang berkumpul di outdoor cafe kastil dengan taman yang indah sambil menikmati sarapan pagi. Minum teh dan makan kue sambil berbincang-bincang. Setelah kemenangan besar karena telah berhasil memukul mundur pasukan ordo Hexius di desa selatan, mereka perlu mengistirahatkan diri untuk bersiap menghadapi serangan berikutnya.

"Taman disini benar-benar indah ya? Sungguh menyegarkan menikmati sarapan pagi di taman seindah ini", ujar Sakura kaizoku.

"Benar jidat, ini sungguh hebat!", ujar Ino.

"Tapi tampaknya para cowok lebih suka melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan ya?", ujar Sakura kaizoku.

"Benar, ini karena Sai-kun selalu bersemangat bermain kartu dengan taruhan", ujar Ino.

Sementara itu para pria sedang bermain kartu dengan taruhan. Tentu saja semua itu pasti karena ajakan Sai, senchou dari Sora Kaizoku. Obsesinya untuk selalu mengumpulkan harta mendorongnya untuk selalu ingin mendapat keuntungan dari berbagai hal termasuk permainan kartu judi ini.

"Hahaha kalian kalah lagi. Aku menang banyak hari ini!", ujar Sai dengan senang.

"Sial aku kalah melulu. Uangku hampir habis nih...", ujar Naruto shinobi dengan muka tak bersemangat.

"Sai-senchou benar-benar mahir dalam berjudi", ujar Sasori.

"Aku takkan menyerah begitu saja, ayo main lagi!", ujar Naruto samurai.

Keempat orang itu kembali melanjutkan permainan. Sementara di meja lain, Sasuke kaizoku, Naruto pelajar, Neji dan Sasuke wizard juga sedang bermain kartu.

"Waduh aku kalah lagi! Uchiha-san memang hebat sekali", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Ternyata kembaranku memang hebat sekali main kartunya", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Hn, ini permainan mudah", ujar Sasuke kaizoku.

"Ayo ulang lagi, kali ini aku pasti menang!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

Sementara itu para gadis-gadis White Knight Elite sedang berbincang bersama Sakura mahou shojo. Mereka sedang mendengar penjelasan mengenai bunga-bunga yang berada di taman itu.

"Yang ini bunga Servaria. Sejenis bunga mawar yang memiliki warna biru yang mencolok. Bunga ini sudah mulai jarang ditemukan jadi kami berusaha untuk melestarikannya", ujar Sakura mahou shoujo.

"Kirei! Mawar biru yang sangat indah!", ujar Shion kagum.

"Aku akan memetiknya satu", ujar Koyuki lalu mulai akan memetik salah satu servaria.

"Hati-hati Kazahana-san, tangkainya berduri", ujar Sakura mahou-shoujo.

"Begitu ya", ujar Koyuki lalu memetik bunga itu dengan hati-hati. Koyuki kemudian mencium aroma bunga itu.

"Aroma bunga ini harum sekali!", ujar Koyuki kagum.

"Benarkah? sini kucium juga", ujar Hinata pelajar lalu mencium bunga mawar itu.

"Benar ini harum sekali!", ujar Hinata pelajar.

Mereka semua kemudian bergantian mencium aroma harum bunga servaria tersebut.

Sementara itu di bagian atap kastil Matsuri sedang duduk menyendiri sambil menatap langit. Dia kemudian mengambil kalung berbentuk diamond yang diberikan mendiang Kazehaya padanya.

"Kazehaya-san...", gumam Matsuri dengan muka sedih menatap kalung tersebut.

"Ha-Halo.."

Matsuri kaget mendengar suara tersebut, dia pun segera berbalik kebelakang ternyata Gaara wizard yang telah menyapanya dari belakang.

"Oh, Sabaku-san?", ujar Matsuri.

"Gomen mengganggu anda Matsuri-san, kenapa anda duduk sendirian disini?", tanya Gaara.

"Ng, aku Cuma ingin melihat langit saja. Langit kelihatan lebih indah jika dilihat darisini", ujar Matsuri.

"Souka, kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah saya menemani anda disini?", tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

"Oh te-tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa kok", ujar Matsuri.

"Arigato Matsuri-san. Kalau begitu saya akan duduk disebelah anda", ujar Gaara lalu duduk disebelah Matsuri.

"Ba-baik", ujar Matsuri.

"Anda suka memandangi langit seperti ini?", tanya Gaara.

"Ya begitulah, memandangi langit membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang", ujar Matsuri.

"Apakah anda ada masalah? dari raut wajah anda, tampaknya anda kelihatan tak bersemangat", tanya Gaara.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, aku Cuma sedikit lelah saja dari pertempuran kemarin itu", ujar Matsuri.

"Sou ka.. Kalau begitu untuk menghilangkan lelah bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi? Bernyanyi lagu yang riang bisa merilekskan pikiran lho", ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Bernyanyi? Ta-tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai bernyanyi", ujar Matsuri.

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting nyanyian itu dilakukan dengan senang hati. Biar bagus ataupun jelek tak masalah, yang penting kita lakukan dengan hati yang gembira", ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya, ta-tapi aku kurang hafal lagu-lagu yang bagus", ujar Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang bagus, Matsuri-san coba ikuti ya", ujar Gaara.

Gaara kemudian menyanyikan satu lagu dengan nada yang riang. Gaara ternyata memiliki suara yang merdu.

"_**Sabaku-san memiliki suara yang merdu sekali..", batin Matsuri.**_ Matsuri terperangah melihat Gaara bernyanyi.

Gaara kemudian mengajak Matsuri untuk berdiri dan bernyanyi bersama. Matsuri mulai bisa mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Gaara. Gaara kemudian menggenggam tangan Matsuri lalu mengajak Matsuri menari sambil bernyanyi. Matsuri awalnya agak canggung tapi lama-kelamaan dia menikmati semua itu. Rasa sedihnya terlupa begitu saja.

"Ternyata suaramu bagus juga Matsuri-san", ujar Gaara.

"Ah tidak, Sabaku-san lah yang bagus, aku ini tak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik", ujar Matsuri.

"Tapi Matsuri-san melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati bukan? Dengan bernyanyi riang segala kerisauan dalam diri kita akan lenyap", ujar Gaara.

"Kau benar, arigato Sabaku-san", ujar Matsuri.

"Hmm, tak perlu berterima kasih", ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"E-eto Sabaku-san tangan kita", ujar Matsuri sambil menunjuk tangannya yang digenggam Gaara.

"Go-gomen aku tak sadar. Sekali lagi maaf Matsuri-san", ujar Gaara sambil melepaskan dengan cepat genggamannya pada tangan Matsuri. Pipi Gaara agak sedikit merona merah.

"Sekali lagi arigato Sabaku-san, karena sudah membuatku jadi lebih bersemangat hari ini", ujar Matsuri lalu tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

"E-eh i-iya..", ujar Gaara malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berkumpul lagi sama kawan-kawan yang lain", ujar Matsuri lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"I-iya!", ujar Gaara lalu menyusul Matsuri.

"_**Matsuri-san kurasa aku telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu...", batin Gaara.**_ Gaara kemudian menatap Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Naruto wizard sedang duduk di ruangannya. Naruto tampak kesal karena pertarungannya dengan Menma dia hampir saja kalah. Dia kesal karena Menma kini mampu mengimbanginya. Tiba-tiba Hinata mahou-shoujo datang menemuinya.

"Pangeran, lihat aku membawa apa? Ini kue coklat kesukaanmu lho. Aku membuatnya sendiri", ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan kue-kue coklat itu pada Naruto.

"Hinata aku sedang tidak lapar. Aku ingin sendiri, jadi lebih baik kau keluar saja", ujar Naruto dingin.

"Ta-tapi pangeran cicipilah ini enak lho! Pangeran pasti suka!", bujuk Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Kau menganggu saja! Keluar darisini!", bentak Naruto.

"A-aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku permisi pangeran..", ujar Hinata dengan muka murung. Hinata kemudian keluar dari ruangan Naruto lalu lari sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Gadis bodoh selalu mengangguku saja..", gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil secarik foto dari laci mejanya. Dia kemudian tersenyum memandang foto itu.

"Sakura, tak lama lagi kamu akan jadi pendampingku..", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Hinata mahou shoujo terus berlari sampai di koridor belakang yang sepi. Dia kemudian duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Hinata-san?"

"Tori?", tanya Hinata kaget. Ternyata Sasuke wizard kebetulan lewat situ dan langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Sasuke.

"I-Itu pangeran Naruto dia...hiks...begitu kejam padaku...hiks...", ujar Hinata sambil terisak-isak.

"Apa lagi sih yang dilakukan Naruto padamu? Pasti dia berkata-kata kasar lagi ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku Cuma ingin memberikan kue coklat buatanku padanya. Aku tahu dia suka sekali dengan kue coklat makanya aku membuatnya dengan susah payah tapi dia malah mengusirku dengan kasar", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Hahh, Naruto itu semakin keterlaluan saja kelakuannya. Aku akan bicara padanya, padahal kamu itu magical pairnya tapi kamu selalu dikasarin seperti itu. Sebagai sepupumu aku juga takkan tinggal diam", ujar Sasuke lalu mulai beranjak.

"Jangan Tori, aku tak mau kamu dan pangeran bertengkar lagi. Mungkin pangeran sedang banyak pikiran jadi dia emosian", ujar Hinata sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Hinata-san...", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa mendapat perhatian dari pangeran Naruto. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukainya sejak dulu. Aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa mendapatkan hati pangeran", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata-san kamu ini benar-benar keras kepala ya", ujar Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Tori no baka! Jangan mengacak rambutku seperti itu jadi kusut nih!", ujar Hinata ketus.

"Gomen-gomen. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ingin melanjutkan permainan kartuku bersama kawan-kawan yang lain. Ganbatte ne!", ujar Sasuke lalu beranjak dari situ.

"_**Pangeran Naruto suatu saat aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku...", batin Hinata.**_

Sementara itu tiba-tiba para anggota aliansi dipanggil untuk berkumpul di ruangan pusat kerajaan. Raja dari Konoha Kingdom, Namikaze Minato ingin bertemu dengan para anggota aliansi. Kini semua anggota aliansi telah berkumpul di ruangan kerajaan dan menghadap raja Minato.

"Otou-san!", ujar tiga Naruto dengan kaget.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan saya adalah Namikaze Minato. Saya adalah Raja dari Konoha Kingdom. Pertama saya ingin berterima kasih kepada anda-anda sekalian karena telah membantu dimensi kami untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bantuan dari kalian semua sungguh sangat bermanfaat bagi kelangsungan hidup dimensi kami. Tapi perang ini belum berakhir, karena ordo Hexius tampaknya akan menyerang dengan jumlah yang lebih besar lagi. Maka saya mengharapkan anda sekalian untuk bersiap bertempur. Sekali lagi mohon bantuan anda sekalian sampai perang ini berakhir, tentu kami telah menyiapkan imbalan yang setimpal untuk jasa kalian yang besar ini", ujar Minato.

"Oh iya tentu saja. Aku kan sangat menginginkan har...umfhhh", ujar Sai tapi tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap oleh Naruto shinobi.

"Ya Raja Minato kami sangat senang membantu anda. Karena ini juga menyangkut dimensi kami, kami sangat bersedia membantu", ujar Neji.

"Kami juga takkan membiarkan ordo gila itu berbuat seenaknya. Maka kami pasti menghabisi mereka sampai tak tersisa!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan semangat kalian. Teruslah berjuang sampai akhir. Wizard Horde juga sudah siap membantu kalian untuk bertempur", ujar Minato.

"Kami mengerti!"

"Dan ada lagi yang ingin kuumumkan. Ini mengenai anakku Naruto, setelah perang ini berakhir aku akan mewariskan takhtaku padanya. Lalu untuk itu dia juga sudah memilih pasangan yang akan menjadi pendampingnya sebagai raja. Dan pendampingnya itu adalah anak gadis dari klan bangsawan penyihir Haruno yang termahsyur, Haruno Sakura!", ujar Minato.

"EH?!" Semua kaget mendengar hal itu. Terutama Hinata mahou-shoujo dia begitu terkejut mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Ja-jadi pangeran akan menikah dengan Sakura?", gumam Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, karena ada rapat dengan dewan kerajaan. Semoga kita bisa berhasil memenangkan perang ini", ujar Minato lalu beranjak darisitu bersama pengawalnya. Saat Minato lewat, para anggota aliansi menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

"Jadi Haruno-san kau akan menikah dengan Naruto?", tanya Sakura kaizoku.

"I-iya, raja Minato telah bertemu dengan orangtuaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu Pangeran Naruto juga telah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Dan kami sepakat untuk melaksanakan pernikahan itu", ujar Sakura mahou shoujo.

"Sou ka..tapi apa kau benar-benar mencintai pangeran Naruto? Kau kelihatan sedih..", ujar Sakura kaizoku.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha..", ujar Sakura mahou shoujo lalu tersenyum.

Sementara itu Sasuke wizard menatap Sakura mahou shoujo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah itu para aliansi bubar dan kembali melaksanakan kegiatan masing-masing. Kemudian Sakura mahou shojo berjalan untuk pergi ke dapur tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya lalu menariknya ke tempat lain.

"Pa-pangeran Sasuke?!", pekik Sakura kaget.

"Sshhh, jangan keras-keras..", ujar Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang berada di dekat dapur.

"A-ada apa pangeran membawaku kesini?", tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-san, apa kau benar-benar ingin menikahi Naruto?", tanya Sasuke.

"Eh-eh..i-itu...ke-kenapa pangeran menanyakan hal itu?", tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dan aku juga...aku juga tak ingin Sakura-san bersama Naruto...", ujar Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Karena aku..karena aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai Sakura-san!", ujar Sasuke dengan lantang.

"E-eh?", Sakura kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku sangat menyukai Sakura-san sejak dulu. Sakura-san adalah gadis yang cantik dan suka menolong sesama. Aku begitu terpesona pada kecantikan dan kebaikan Sakura-san. Aku tak ingin Naruto merebut lagi kebahagiaanku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengalah padanya. Aku tak rela dia mengambil Sakura-san dariku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Pa-pangeran benarkah itu? Benarkah kau menyukaiku?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu! Aku sungguh ingin kau jadi kekasihku!", ujar Sasuke.

GREPP

"Aku juga sejak dulu sangat menyukaimu pangeran Sasuke!", ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Sakura-san..."

"Aku sejak dulu ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku ini terlalu malu untuk bilang. Saat dekatmu aku begitu gugup sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi aku telah dijodohkan dengan pangeran Naruto, orangtuaku juga sudah menyetujuinya dan mereka senang sekali. Aku tak ingin membuat orangtuaku kecewa, jadi aku mohon maaf pangeran Sasuke, aku terpaksa harus menikah dengan pangeran Naruto", ujar Sakura dengan muka murung.

"Ta-tapi apa artinya pernikahan jika tak ada cinta? Apa kau bisa hidup bersama Naruto jika kau sama sekali tak mencintainya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku rasanya ingin lari dari semua ini tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus menerima kenyataan ini. Di satu sisi aku ingin bersama dengan pangeran Sasuke tapi di satu sisi lain aku tak ingin membuat orangtuaku kecewa", ujar Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-san, aku menghargai keputusanmu. Tapi aku takkan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku hingga akhir!", ujar Sasuke.

"Pangeran Sasuke..gomenasai..", ujar Sakura sambil menitikan airmata.

Besok hari pada pukul 11 siang terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran dari ordo Hexius di daerah desa utara. Ratusan werewolf dan goblin menyerang desa dan membuat kekacauan. Para anggota aliansi bersama para guardian kerajaan segera ke tempat itu untuk menghadapi monster-monster itu.

"Muncul lagi binatang yang aneh-aneh. Tapi akan kuhancurkan semuanya. YOUKOU BEAM!", ujar Naruto pelajar lalu menembakan laser dengan aura Youkou miliknya.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpencar dalam beberapa grup karena area penyerangannya begitu luas!", ujar Neji.

"Baiklah ayo berpencar!", ujar Sai. Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force, White Knight Elite dan Wizard Horde pun berpencar ke beberapa area yang diserang.

Wizard Horde kemudian sampai di salah satu bagian desa yang kini sedang diporak porandakan oleh goblin. Mereka langsung melawan dan menghancurkan goblin-goblin itu.

"WIND MAGIC: TORNADO SLASH!", ujar Naruto.

"THUNDER MAGIC: ZEUS GREAT THUNDER!", ujar Sasuke.

"MAGIC CHAINSAW ATTACK!", ujar Hinata.

"SAND MAGIC: SAND FLYING SWORD!", ujar Gaara.

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan para anggota Wizard Horde pada goblin. Mereka juga di backup dengan beberapa guardian kerajaan. Tapi sebuah bola api besar menghantam tiba-tiba ke arah Wizard Horde.

BUAAM!

Para anggota Wizard Horde berhasil menghindar tapi mereka kaget dengan orang yang muncul setelah hantaman bola api itu.

"Uchiha Madara!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Khukhukhu, Wizard Horde ternyata kalian ya", ujar Madara dengan seringainya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Madara!", ujar Naruto lalu maju untuk menyerang Madara dengan lancenya.

TRANG

Madara menangkis lance Naruto dengan tangan kosong. Naruto menyerang lagi tapi Madara dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. Kemudian tiba-tiba Madara menendang perut Naruto dengan keras.

"BUAAKH!"

"Arrgh!", Naruto berteriak lalu terpental ke tanah.

"Pangeran Naruto!", teriak Hinata lalu mereka semua menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar.

"Naruto kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto duduk.

"Sialan kau Madara!", umpat Naruto lalu menyeka darah di bibirnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku datang kesini juga ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Houzuki cepat bawa dia kesini!", ujar Madara.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki berambut biru muda dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Dia membawa seorang wanita berambut merah yang tak sadarkan diri dan dirantai.

"O-Okaa-sama!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Yang mulia Ratu Kushina!", ujar Hinata dan Sakura kaget.

"Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu pangeran. Aku sebenarnya sangat menginginkan kekuatan "White Eyes" milik Hyuuga Hinata. Mata legendaris itu akan sangat berguna bagi kemajuan penelitian kami. Jadi aku ingin kau menyerahkan Hyuuga Hinata padaku sebagai gantinya kau bisa membawa ibumu kembali. Bagaimana pangeran?", tanya Madara dengan seringai liciknya.

"Takkan ada yang menyetujui penawaranmu itu! Kami akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut ratu kembali!", ujar Sasuke geram. Sasuke kemudian menyerang Madara.

"GOUKAKYUU TECHNIQUE!", ujar Madara.

Tercipta bola-bola api raksasa dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dll. Mereka pun terpental. Para guardian banyak yang terluka parah. Sementara Naruto dkk jadi kesakitan karena luka bakar.

"Sial dia kuat sekali...", umpat Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, terimalah itu!", ujar Madara.

"Kalau begini terus, kawan-kawan bisa dalam bahaya..Aku harus berbuat sesuatu...", gumam Hinata.

"Aku mengerti Madara. Aku akan ikut denganmu! Sebagai gantinya cepat serahkan ratu!", ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri sambil menatap tajam Madara.

"Hinata-san jangan!", ujar Sakura.

"Kau takkan selamat darinya Hinata-san!", ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa, kurasa ini yang terbaik. Ratu bisa kembali ke kerajaan...", ujar Hinata lalu mendekati Madara.

"Houzuki!", ujar Madara lalu memberi kode.

Houzuki Mangetsu kemudian melemparkan Kushina ke arah Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba Madara mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu dengan cepat menyayat punggung Kushina.

JRASH!

"Okaa-sama!", teriak Naruto.

Kushina kemudian tergeletak di tanah dengan berlumuran darah. Naruto segera menghampiri ibunya itu.

"Madara kau brengsek!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Kau benar-benar keji Madara!", umpat Hinata.

"Madara!", teriak Sasuke geram.

"Khukhukhukhu, kau pikir aku rela memberikannya begitu saja? Jangan bermimpi bocah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terimakasih sudah memberikan gadis ini padaku!", ujar Madara lalu mengikat tubuh Hinata dengan rantai besi agar Hinata tak bisa lepas.

"Hinata-san!", teriak Sakura.

"Hinata-san...", gumam Sasuke.

"Sayonara pangeran Naruto...kuharap pangeran bisa bahagia...", gumam Hinata lirih sambil menitikan air mata. Madara pun membawa Hinata dan langsung menghilang darisitu dengan cepat.

Sementara itu Houzuki Mangetsu telah tiba didaerah lain dan bertemu dengan Sora Kazioku. Sai sangat kaget melihat Mangetsu.

"Hohoho Sai-senchou kita bertemu lagi...", ujar Mangetsu dengan seringai liciknya.

"Kau...", ujar Sai sambil menatap tajam Mangetsu.

"Si-siapa dia? Apa kau tahu Ino?", tanya Sakura kaizoku pada Ino.

"Di-dia kalau tidak salah Houzuki Mangetsu yang pernah diceritakan oleh Sai-kun. Dia ketua dari organisasi gelap yang pernah berseteru dengan Sora Kaizoku 5 tahun yang lalu", ujar Ino.

"Terlihat senchou sangat geram padanya, apa sih yang dilakukan penjahat itu?", tanya Sakura.

"Dia katanya telah membuat Sai-kun dan Kazehaya luka parah dan telah membunuh Shizuka, kekasihnya Sai-kun dulu", ujar Ino.

"HOUZUKI MANGETSU! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!", teriak Sai geram. Mangetsu Cuma tersenyum menyeringai mendengat perkataan Sai.

To Be Continued...

Yosh chapter 3 update! Gomen updatenya kelamaan juga. Disini menceritakan sedikit cerita romansa antara Gaara dan Masturi juga Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi berita mengejutkan terdengar dimana Naruto berencana akan menikah dengan Sakura. Dan di akhir tampak Madara yang memberikan penawaran untuk menukar Kushina dengan Hinata yang memiliki mata legendaris "White Eyes" (Kalau di canon ya byakuugan). Karena melihat kawan-kawannya dalam bahaya, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri agar Kushina bisa kembali dan Naruto bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Karena Hinata tahu Naruto sangat menyayangi ibunya. Sungguh pengorbanan yang besar dari Hinata, rela melakukan apa saja demi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Lalu Sai bertemu Mangetsu yang dulu telah membunuh Shizuka, kekasihnya dahulu. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Mohon tunggu chapter depan ya..

Balas review dulu:

Fazrulz21: Maaf karena typonya. Arigato. Nanti aku review fic kamu. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Khf16: Mungkin saja tapi mungkin di akhir chapter. Memang terasa aneh ya.. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Gray areader: Madara tampaknya meminta bantuan pada Houzuki Mangetsu yang berada di dimensi yang sama seperti Sai dkk. Kushina masih hidup, yang ternyata menyerang Kushina dulu adalah ordo Hexius. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Uzumaki 21: Mungkin saja di akhir chap. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: ada dong. Minato jadi raja Konoha Kingdom disini. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Silent reader: sudah sembuh. Karena magic healing dari Sakura ms, seluruh penyakit Hinata knight jadi lenyap. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Sammy-kun: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Nastumi-chan: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Peko: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Kazuki-sama: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Ha-chan: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Renzy Strife: Arigato! OK! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Misti Chan: Kushina ternyata diserang ordo Hexius dulu dan ditawan Madara. Mereka ngak bertarung kok, Madara Cuma ingin menggunakan Kushina agar bisa ditukar dengan Hinata yang memiliki mata legendaris. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga: Gomen kalau ceritanya berbelit-belit mungkin karena chara-nya begitu banyak jadi reader agak bingung bacanya. Tapi di chap depan, cerita akan lebih berfokus pada chara Wizard Horde karena kelompok yang lain akan terpencar untuk bertarung didaerah masing-masing. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Sevensword: Sankyuu! OK! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	4. Chapter 4

THE GREAT WAR

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : , Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMatsu

Warning: OOC, AU, (sifat NaruHinaSasuSaku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan canon)

Summary : Wizard World adalah pusat dari semua dimensi, namun sebuah ordo jahat bernama Hexius yang dipimpin Uchiha Madara mencoba untuk menyerang Wizard World untuk menghancurkan seluruh dimensi dan membuat dimensi baru. Wizard Horde, kumpulan 5 penyihir terhebat membentuk alisansi bersama Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

Chapter 4 – Selamatkan Hinata!

Pertempuran terus berlanjut, di daerah tenggara desa, Sora Kaizoku bertarung dengan sengit dengan Houzuki Mangetsu beserta anak buahnya dan sekumpulan goblin dan werewolf. Sai terus menyerang Mangetsu dengan agresif, emosi meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Dia ingin sekali menghabisi orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya yang dulu, Shizuka.

"Mangetsu! Aku pasti membunuhmu!", ujar Sai geram.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu!", ujar Mangetsu sambil menangkis serangan Sai dengan pedang besar miliknya.

Sementara itu Wizard Horde telah menyelesaikan para monster yang menyerang di daerah itu. Sakura telah membawa Kushina yang sekarat kembali ke pusat kerajaan.

"Bagaimana ini Hinata-san telah diculik, kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Benar, aku juga harus pergi menyelamatkannya, sebegai defender sudah tugasku untuk melindungi kalian semua!", ujar Gaara.

"Untuk apa? Dia yang sudah rela pergi dibawa Madara, yang penting Okaa-sama sudah kembali. Pengorbanan diperlukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu", ujar Naruto dengan dingin.

BUAKH!

Sasuke memukul pipi Naruto dengan keras. Naruto pun terpental dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU SIALAN! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR DIA BERKORBAN SEPERTI ITU UNTUK SIAPA?!", teriak Sasuke dengan geram.

"Sasuke kau...beraninya kau memukulku seperti ini!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang tak punya hati Naruto! Hinata telah rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan ibumu tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini! Asal kau tahu saja, Hinata itu sangat mencintaimu! Dia rela mengorbankan apa saja demi kebahagiaanmu! Tapi kau hanya akan membiarkannya seperti itu?! Dasar kau pria sialan tak tahu diri!", ujar Sasuke dengan geram.

"Aku tak menyuruhnya untuk mengorbankan diri. Dia yang berbuat seperti itu. Lagipula jika dia mati, aku bisa menjadikan Sakura sebagai magical pairku yang baru, aku kan sebentar lagi menikah dengannya", ujar Naruto sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya.

"Naruto kau...", ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Sasuke mengenggam kepalannya dengan erat.

"Kalau kalian ingin pergi menyelamatkannya, pergi saja sana. Aku tidak ikut", ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Pangeran...", gumam Gaara sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

Setelah beberapa jam, area desa utara tersebut telah berhasil dibereskan. Para monster telah dikalahkan dan sedikit dari mereka yang tersisa mundur dan melarikan diri. Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite telah kembali ke kastil sementara Sora Kaizoku masih terus mengejar Mangetsu dan anak buahnya ke tempat lain dan terus bertarung.

"Sepertinya Sora Kaizoku terlibat pertarungan serius", ujar Neji.

"Benar dan kita tidak bisa menganggu pertarungan mereka itu. Mereka bilang itu adalah pertarungan yang harus mereka selesaikan sendiri", ujar Sasori.

"Aku yakin Sai-senchou dkk bisa menang dan kembali dengan selamat!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

Naruto wizard kini sedang duduk di ruangannya. Dia sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh hangat sambil melihat lingkungan kastil dari jendela ruangannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?", tanya Naruto.

"Ini saya Sabaku Gaara", ujar Gaara dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah"

Gaara kemudian membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan Naruto.

"Gomenasai pangeran Naruto saya menganggu anda, tapi ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu", ujar Gaara.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?", tanya Naruto.

"Pangeran Naruto apa anda yakin, anda tidak ingin menyelamatkan Hinata-sama?", tanya Gaara dengan muka serius.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu? Aku sedang malas membahas hal itu", ujar Naruto.

"Saya tidak ingin campur pada keputusan pangeran tapi cobalah pangeran mengingat kembali semua yang telah Hinata-sama lakukan pada pangeran. Dia adalah magical pair yang baik pada anda. Dia selalu bersama anda dan terus memperhatikan anda. Disaat anda senang dia juga ikut senang dan merayakannya tapi di kala anda sedih dia juga selalu ada untuk menghibur anda. Dia selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi anda. Dia sangat menyukai anda dan selalu berusaha anda membuat bahagia. Karena dia tahu anda sangat menyayangi Yang Mulia Ratu, dia rela menyerahkan diri pada Madara agar Ratu bisa bersama anda lagi. Jadi mengingat semua itu maukkah anda berpikir sekali lagi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata-sama?", ujar Gaara.

"Hn, akan kupikirkan...", ujar Naruto.

"Aku mengharapkan pangeran bisa mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu...", ujar Gaara lalu beranjak darisitu.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali merenung, dia kembali teringat masa lalunya bersama Hinata. Hinata selalu berada disampingnya. Selalu bertingkah lucu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Selalu ada disampingnya, disaat senang ataupun sedih. Selalu tersenyum padanya sekalipun seringkali dia membentak Hinata dan berkata-kata kasar. Naruto kemnudian mengepalkan tangannya lalu berdiri.

"Hinata maafkan aku...aku akan menyelamatkanmu!", ujar Naruto mantap.

Sementara itu para anggota aliansi yang lain begitu kaget mendengar berita bahwa Hinata mahou-shoujo telah diculik. Mereka begitu khawatir dengan Hinata yang telah dibawa oleh Madara.

"Aku khawatir sekali dengan Hyuuga-san, Kami-sama tolong lindungilah dia", ujar Hinata samurai.

"Kita semua harus pergi menyelamatkannya!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Hal itu sulit dilakukan mengingat ordo Hexius pasti akan menyerang lagi. Kita harus bersedia untuk menghadapi serangan berikutnya", ujar Neji.

"Tapi aku sangat cemas dengan Hinata yang lucu itu", ujar Naruto shinobi. Hinata shinobi langsung memasang muka tak senang.

"Jangan khawatir kami akan pergi menyelamatkannya", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Kalian semua tolong menjaga keamanan kerajaan selama kami pergi menyelamatkan Hinata-sama", ujar Gaara.

"Lalu dimana si pangeran sialan itu, apa dia tak ikut menyelamatkan magical pairnya?", tanya Naruto ketus.

"Naruto ya, dia sepertinya menolak untuk ikut, jadi aku dan Gaara-san saja yang akan pergi", ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ikut?"

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto wizard di hadapan mereka. Naruto telah bersiap dengan perlengkapannya.

"Naruto?", ujar Sasuke wizard. Sementara Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat kemunculan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau perhatian juga ya? Tak kusangka pria tak berhati sepertimu bisa berubah pikiran!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk Hinata. Aku Cuma ingin bertarung lagi dengan Madara!", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Dasar kau! Sudah pergi sana, jangan mati ya sialan!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Itu takkan terjadi bedebah! Sasuke, Gaara ayo pergi!", ujar Naruto wizard.

"Yosh! Tunggulah Hinata-san kami akan segera menyelamatkanmu!", ujar Sasuke semangat.

Mereka bertiga segera beranjak darisitu untuk segera pergi ke markas besar ordo Hexius.

"Semoga kalian berhasil!", ujar semua para anggota aliansi.

Sementara itu di markas ordo Hexius, Hinata disekap disebuah ruangan laboratorium. Dia duduk di kursi sambil terikat dengan rantai. Kemudian muncul Menma menghampiri Hinata.

"Wah-wah lihat siapa yang dibawa Madara-sama, si cewek Hyuuga yang cantik dan montok", ujar Menma dengan seringaian.

"Namikaze Menma, ternyata kau benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam kegelapan. Aku tak menyangka pangeran seperti dirimu rela bekerja untuk penjahat keji seperti Madara", ujar Hinata sambil menatap tajam Menma.

"Dunia ini begitu tak adil padaku. Sejak dulu aku selalu merasakan penderitaan biarpun aku ini seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan besar seperti Konoha Kingdom. Tapi sejak aku bertemu Madara-sama aku merasakan jalan kegelapan itu lebih baik. Aku bisa berbuat semauku, aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang aku suka!", ujar Menma.

"Kau benar-benar salah berpikir seperti itu. Kejahatan bukanlah hal yang baik, pasti kau akan mendapatkan penderitaan yang lebih besar pada akhirnya!", ujar Hinata.

"Berisik kau! Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku bermain dulu sebentar denganmu. Mumpung Madara-sama tidak ada disini", ujar Menma lalu mendekati wajah Hinata lalu menjilat pipi Hinata.

"Hentikan itu! Itu menjijikan!", ujar Hinata risih dan berusaha meronta karena tak mau dijilat oleh Menma.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merasakan kenyalnya oppaimu Hinata. Oppaimu ini selalu membuat laki-laki nafsu lho", ujar Menma lalu mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke dada Hinata.

"Menma.."

Menma dan Hinata kaget mendengar suara itu ternyata Madara telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menma langsung menjauh dari Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Menma?", tanya Madara.

"Ah..eto..aku Cuma menjaganya agar dia tidak kabur. Bagaimanapun dia ini kan termasuk 5 penyihir terhebat yang tergabung dalam Wizard Horde", ujar Menma agak gugup karena Madara memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam, dia ini adalah alat penelitianku yang berharga", ujar Madara.

"Aku mengerti Madara-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu", ujar Menma lalu dengan lekas keluar dari ruangan itu. Madara kemudian mendekati Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?", tanya Hinata sambil menatap tajam Madara.

"Kau adalah penyihir dengan bakat legendaris dari klan Hyuuga. Terlahir dengan mata yang legendaris "White Eyes". Setelah aku mendengar mengenai kekuatanmu itu, aku ingin membuat suatu eksperimen dengan menggunakan dirimu. Aku akan membuat kloning-kloning yang memiliki kekuatan sepertimu. Lalu aku akan mengendalikan kloning-kloning itu dan mereka akan menjadi pasukanku untuk menguasai seluruh dimensi. Hahahahaha!", ujar Madara.

"Kau gila! Pasti mereka takkan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu! Aku yakin kawan-kawan akan menghentikanmu!", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak takut dengan mereka! Mereka semua akan takluk padaku!", ujar Madara.

"Cih kau bedebah! Mati saja sana!", umpat Hinata.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi rencanaku tidak akan gagal", ujar Madara lalu pergi darisitu.

"Pangeran Naruto...", gumam Hinata sambil tertunduk.

Sementara itu Naruto wizard , Sasuke wizard dan Gaara telah berhasil memasuki dimensional gate yang terhubung dengan Underworld. Underworld adalah dimensi asal dari ordo hexius. Mereka terus berjalan tapi sejauh mereka berjalan Cuma terlihat lembah-lembah suram dan kosong. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda ada kehidupan.

"Underworld begitu suram ya, dimana para monster-monster itu?", ujar Sasuke wizard.

"Sebaiknya kita terus berjalan", ujar Gaara. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan tapi tiba-tiba mereka dihadang sekelompok monster berbentuk tengkorak dengan pedang dan perisai.

"Mereka ini sepertinnya Skull Soldier, ayo kita lawan mereka!", ujar Sasuke lalu menyerang dengan pedangnya. Naruto juga menyerang dengan lancenya dan Gaara menyerang dengan sihir pasirnya. Para Skull Soldier mulai banyak yang hancur karena dihabisi oleh ketiga penyihir hebat tersebut. Akhirnya setelah semua dihabisi, mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kira-kira dimana ya ordo Hexius bersembunyi, tempat ini begitu asing", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku telah menyebarkan beberapa boneka pasir, mereka telah menyebar untuk mencari keberadaan markas ordo Hexius", ujar Gaara.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan banyak monster yang menghadang mereka tetapi karena kehebatan mereka bertiga, mereka dapat menghabisi semua monster tersebut.

"Hah..hah...sialan monster yang menyerang begitu banyak, aku mulai kelelahan..", ujar Sasuke sambil terengah-engah.

"Berita baik kawan-kawan, salah satu boneka pasirku telah menemukan markas ordo Hexius!", ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah ayo segera kesana!", ujar Sasuke. Mereka bertiga segera menuju arah dimana ordo Hexius atas petunjuk boneka pasir Gaara.

Mereka akhirnya sampai didekat markas ordo Hexius. Markas mereka berada dalam gua yang besar. Tampak dua orc berjaga didepan pintu masuk. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik-balik semak sambil mengintai.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kita serang mendadak", ujar Naruto.

"Ok!", ujar Sasuke.

"1, 2, 3! Serang!", ujar Naruto.

Naruto dkk langsung menyerang kedua penjaga tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Kedua orc itu langsung tewas terkapar. Mereka segera memasuki gua tersebut.

"Gua yang gelap dan mengerikan ya?", ujar Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kita harus hati-hati, kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang", ujar Gaara.

DZIING..DZIIING...DIZIING..

Beberapa benda seperti peluru melesat dengan cepat ke arah ketiga penyihir tersebut. Tapi dengan cekatan mereka dapat menghindari serangan beruntun dari peluru tersebut.

"Siapa itu? Jangan pengecut, keluar kau!", ujar Sasuke.

Muncullah dihadapan mereka seorang berambut putih dengan mata hijau. Lalu disekujur tubuhnya terdapat tulang-tulang tajam yang timbul.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata kalian bisa sampai disini Wizard Horde, ternyata kalian hebat bisa mengalahkan semua monster kami", ujar pria berambut putih itu.

"Siapa kau ini?!", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku adalah pimpinan divisi monster nomor 3, Kaguya Kimimaro. Karena kalian telah menyusup ke markas kami, maka aku akan menghabisi kalian disini", ujar Kimimaro lalu bersiap menyerang.

"Heh, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami?! Jangan bercanda kaulah yang akan kalah!", ujar Sasuke lalu maju menyerang.

TRANG..

Pedang milik Sasuke dan pedang tulang milik Kimimaro bertautan. Mereka beradu pedang dengan sengit. Sementara itu Naruto dan Gaara juga mulai menyerang Kimimaro.

"WIND MAGIC: CYCLONE DEADLY SLASH!"

"SAND MAGIC: SAND FLYING SWORD!"

Kedua serangan sihir itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kimimaro. Tapi Kimimaro dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Mereka bertiga kaget karena Kimimaro dapat menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Khukhukhu, serangan seperti itu dapat mudah kuhindari, apa Cuma segitu kemampuan kalian?", tanya Kimimaro.

"Jangan meremehkan kami! Lihat saja kami akan menghabisimu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Pangeran Sasuke, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu disini, kita harus segera mencari dan menemukan Hinata-sama. Sebaiknya pangeran berdua pergi duluan, biar aku yang melawannya", ujar Gaara.

"Apa kau yakin akan melawannya sendirian? Dia ini cukup kuat Gaara-san", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku ini defender dari Wizard Horde, jadi sudah tugasku untuk melindungi kalian, maka serahkanlah ini padaku", ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah Gaara, kami pergi duluan", ujar Naruto lalu beranjak dari situ.

"Kau harus cepat menyusul kami ya Gaara-san!", ujar Sasuke lalu menyusul Naruto.

"Kalian pikir, kalian bisa lari begitu saja!", ujar Kimimaro lalu menembakkan peluru-peluru tulang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

TRANG...TRANG...TRANG...

"Akulah lawanmu, ayo kita selesaikan ini", ujar Gaara yang menghadang peluru tersebut dengan perisai sihir miliknya.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Kimimaro lalu maju menyerang.

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan menyusuri gua tersebut, kemudian mereka tiba didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi.

"Aku bisa merasakan mana milik Hinata-san dari dalam disini. Dia pasti berada di dalam ruangan ini!", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo kita terobos pintu ini!", ujar Naruto.

BRAKKK...

Mereka menghancurkan pintu itu lalu langsung masuk ke dalam. Mereka pun menemukan Hinata yang sedang terikat di kursi. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-san!", ujar Sasuke.

"Pangeran Naruto! Tori!", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata-san? Sini aku lepaskan rantainya", ujar Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke segera melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Hinata.

"A-arigato kalian berdua sudah menyelamatkanku..Aku sungguh senang bisa ditolong", ujar Hinata.

"Kita ini satu tim Hinata-san lagipula aku ini sepupumu dan Naruto magical pair-mu, jadi sudah sepantasnya kami menyelamatkanmu", ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Pa-pangeran Naruto arigato..", ujar Hinata lalu membungkuk.

"Hn", gumam Naruto cuek.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat keluar darisini dan membantu Gaara", ujar Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, kalian terperangkap!"

Tiba-tiba Menma muncul diambang pintu. Dia tersenyum menyeringai melihat Naruto dkk.

"Menma, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!", tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian sudah terperangkap. Aku sudah memasang bom di ruangan itu. Bom dan ruangan itu memiliki penangkal sihir, jadi sihir kalian takkan berguna. Pintu ini akan segera tertutup dalam 1 detik dan saat bom akan meledak setelah 2 menit dan kalian akan hancur bersama ruangan itu!", ujar Menma.

"Menma brengsek!", ujar Naruto.

"Sayonara aniki!", ujar Menma lalu pintu pun tertutup.

"Tunggu!", Sasuke berusaha mencapai pintu tapi pintu sudah tertutup.

"Bagaimana kita bisa keluar, waktu dari bom pun sudah berjalan", ujar Hinata panik.

"Menma sialan!", ujar Naruto geram.

"THUNDER MAGIC: ZEUS GREAT THUNDER!"

Sasuke berusaha menyerang dinding tapi percuma sihir dapat ditangkal oleh mekanisme ruangan tersebut.

"Aku belum boleh mati disini! Masih banyak hal yang ku harus selesaikan!", ujar Naruto.

"Pa-pangeran aku takut..", ujar Hinata lalu memeluk Naruto. Hinata tampak sangat ketakutan .

"_**Baru pertama kali ini kulihat Hinata setakut ini..", batin Naruto.**_

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka...", gumam Sasuke.

"Naruto, Hinata-san aku akan melakukan sihir Travel Transfer agar kalian bisa keluar darisini. Akan kugunakan mana-ku yang tersisa sedikit ini", ujar Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, Travel Transfer adalah sihir yang gunanya menteleportasikan orang lain, penggunanya takkan bisa ikut berpindah", ujar Naruto.

"Ya begitulah, itu adalah sihir yang kuat dan aku rasa bisa berhasil dengan keadaan ini. Aku tak apa-apa, yang penting kalian bisa keluar", ujar Sasuke.

"Tori no baka! Kau akan mati jika terus disini! Kita harus bisa keluar bersama-sama!", ujar Hinata.

"Sudah tidak waktu lagi, aku akan mulai menggunakan sihirnya", ujar Sasuke lalu muncullah gerbang sihir dari tangannya.

"Sasuke...", gumam Naruto dengan muka sedih.

"Tidak tori no baka! Kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu! Kita harus keluar bersama!", ujar Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Kalian berdua adalah orang yang penting di dimensi ini. Kalian berdua harus selamat", ujar Sasuke. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan sihirnya ke NaruHina.

"Sasuke...", gumam Naruto.

"Tidak Sasuke!", teriak Hinata.

DZINGGG...

"Sayonara Naruto, Hinata-san..."

BUAAMMMMM!

Ruangan itu pun meledak. Gaara kaget mendengar hal itu. Kimimaro telah berhasil dikalahkan Gaara.

"Suara ledakan itu...", ujar Gaara.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata telah berpindah tempat karena teleportasi tapi sialnya mereka berpindah di tempat yang penuh dengan air.

"_**Apa ini dasar laut atau dasar danau?", pikir Naruto.**_ Naruto kemudian melihat Hinata yang gelagapan di dalam air.

"_**Sial, Hinata kan tak bisa berenang!", batin Naruto. **_Naruto segera menyelam mendekati Hinata untuk menolongnya. Hinata telah hilang kesadaran karena tenggelam. Naruto segera membawa Hinata menuju ke permukaan.

"Buahh...sepertinya ini Cuma danau, syukurlah...", ujar Naruto yang kini sudah muncul permukaan. Naruto segera berenang sambil membawa Hinata menuju pinggiran danau.

"Untung bisa selamat..tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata?", ujar Naruto lalu melihat Hinata. Hinata masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia tenggelam, pasti banyak kemasukan air, aku akan coba menekan-nekan dadanya", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menekan-nekan dada Hinata tapi Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sial, kenapa dia belum sadarkan diri, kalau begini terus aku takut dia tak bisa bernapas lagi. Apa aku harus memberinya nafas buatan?", ujar Naruto lalu melihat Hinata. Baju Hinata begitu basah sehingga lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ternyata Hinata memiliki tubuh yang indah juga...Hei apa yang kupikirkan, aku harus segera menolongnya", ujar Naruto lalu mulai mendekati wajah Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata..", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Naruto pun memberikan nafas buatan pada Hinata. Jika dilihat mereka berdua tampak seperti orang yang sedang ciuman. Setelah memberi nafas buatan pada Hinata, akhirnya Hinata mulai sadar, sejumlah air keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...pa-pangeran...", ujar Hinata pelan. Air masih keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Hn, ini aku", ujar Naruto.

"Kita dimana?", tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu ini di daerah mana tapi tampaknya kita ada di pinggiran danau", ujar Naruto.

"Souka..", ujar Hinata lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Naruto membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

"Tori...dia sudah pergi...", ujar Hinata lirih dengan muka murung.

"Hn, aku juga sedih dia sudah tiada, tapi berkat pengorbanannya kita bisa selamat. Kita harus terus berjuang untuk membalas ordo Hexius", ujar Naruto.

"Ya..kau benar pangeran..", ujar Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat untuk berlindung sementara, ini sudah mulai malam dan tampaknya akan turun hujan", ujar Naruto.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi", ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari danau itu. Mereka berjalan menuju daerah hutan dekat situ. Tapi hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras.

"Aduh sudah hujan lebat, kita harus segera mencari tempat berteduh", ujar Hinata.

"Disitu ada gua, ayo kita berlindung disitu", ujar Naruto. Mereka segera berlari menuju gua itu dan berteduh didalam gua.

"Hujannya deras sekali ya. Kita juga tak tahu ini dimana", ujar Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu disini sementara. Besok pagi kita berjalan lagi untuk mencari petunjuk", ujar Naruto.

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk diatas batu yang bisa diduduki. Udara mulai dingin, Hinata mulai menggigil kedinginan. Dia semakin kedinginan karena bajunya yang basah.

"Di-disini dingin sekali", ujar Hinata sambil menggigil.

"Kau benar udara malam disini begitu dingin", ujar Naruto.

Hinata semakin menggigil, Naruto pun merasa kasihan. Naruto pun melepas jubahnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Ini pakailah, aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika kamu nanti mati kedinginan", ujar Naruto tetapi tak menatap Hinata.

"Tidak usah pangeran, nanti pangeran juga kedinginan, aku masih bisa menahannya", ujar Hinata tapi masih menggigil.

"Sudah pakailah, aku tahu kamu sudah sangat kedinginan!", ujar Naruto. Hinata pun mengambil jubah Naruto dan memakainya.

"A-arigato pangeran", ujar Hinata.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hujan masih turun dengan deras dan angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Udara menjadi semakin dingin. Terlihat Hinata yang berusaha tidur semakin menggigil kedinginan. Naruto juga merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Sialan, kalau saja aku bisa sihir api seperti Sasuke", ujar Naruto. Hinata terus menggigil dengan hebat, Naruto jadi iba melihatnya.

"Terpaksa aku harus melakukan itu..", gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata, berbaring disampingnya lalu

GREBB

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata agak kaget dengan pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Pa-pangeran...", ujar Hinata dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Jangan salah sangka, Aku melakukan ini karena aku juga kedinginan. Dengan kita berpelukan seperti ini, kita bisa saling menghangatkan", ujar Naruto.

"A-aku mengerti...", ujar Hinata malu-malu tapi terbesit sedikit rasa senang dalam hatinya karena bisa dipeluk oleh pria yang selama ini dia sukai.

Satu jam kemudian Hinata telah terlelap, sementara Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah tertidur.

"Ternyata Hinata cantik juga...Dia terlihat manis ketika tidur..", gumam Naruto. Tak disangka Naruto mulai mengelus-elus pipi mulus milik Hinata kemudian membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-apa yang kulakukan, aku kan akan segera menikah dengan Sakura, aku tak boleh berbuat seperti ini", gumam Naruto mulai tersadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya.

Malam pun berlalu, kini matahari kembali menyinari pagi. Pagi yang cerah telah tiba menggantikan malam yang cuacanya buruk kemarin. Gua mulai disinari cahaya matahari. Sementara itu kedua muda-mudi itu masih tertidur sambil berpelukan. Tapi Hinata mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Hinata kaget ternyata Naruto masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Pelukan dari pangeran begitu nyaman, aku sangat menyukainya..", gumam Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"O-ohayo Pangeran Naruto", sapa Hinata.

"Hn, ohayo..eh?", ujar Naruto lalu sadar kalau dia masih memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Arigato pangeran telah menghangatkanku kemarin..", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu, aku lakukan karena aku juga kedinginan", ujar Naruto. Hinata Cuma tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Hari sudah cerah, ayo kita pergi", ujar Naruto lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sebentar pangeran, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu", ujar Hinata.

"Apa itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Setelah perang ini, aku memutuskan untuk segera mengundurkan diri dari Wizard Horde dan sebagai magical pair pangeran. Pangeran akan segera menikah dengan Sakura jadi pastinya Sakura akan menjadi magical pair pangeran yang absolut. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Saya akan kembali ke kerajaan Oto dan kembali menjadi penyihir biasa", ujar Hinata.

Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu. Terbesit sedikit rasa kehilangan di hati Naruto mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

"Souka..kalau itu keputusanmu ya silahkan", ujar Naruto datar.

"Arigato pangeran Naruto.. Saya senang bisa menjadi magical pair pangeran selama ini. Semua pertarungan telah kita lewati bersama. Saya mungkin nantinya akan jarang bisa bertemu anda. Saya harap setelah anda menikah dengan Sakura, anda bisa hidup bahagia", ujar Hinata.

"Hn", gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua segera keluar dari gua itu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari kejauhan.

"Ada suara apa itu?", ujar Hinata.

"Ayo kita lihat", ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua segera mendekati asal suara ribut-ribut itu.

"FINAL WAVE: KAIZOKU SLASH AND BLAST COMBINATION!"

BUAMM

Tubuh Mangetsu langsung hancur berkeping-keping terkena serangan itu. Ternyata ribut-ribut itu berasal dari pertarungan Sora Kaizoku melawan Houzuki Mangetsu dan anak buahnya. Tampak Houzuki bersama kawanannya telah dikalahkan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghabisinya! Shizuka lihat aku, aku telah berhasil menghabisi Mangetsu!", ujar Sai sambil menatap langit.

"Akhirnya mereka kalah juga. Hufft melelahkan", ujar Ino.

"Hei kawan-kawan!", ujar Hinata wizard lalu mendekati kawanan Sora Kaizoku. Naruto pun menyusul mendekat.

"Lho Hyuuga-san, Pangeran, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?", tanya Sakura kaget.

Hinata kemudian menceritakan segala kejadian yang dialami. Para anggora Sora Kaizoku juga prihatin dengan yang dialami Sasuke wizard.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke pusat kerajaan. Ini adalah hutan selatan terjauh di Wizard World. Aku dan Sasuke akan menggunakan Jikuukan Ninjutsu", ujar Sai.

Sai dan Sasuke kemudian membentuk segel jurus dan dengan sekejap mereka semua langsung berpindah tempat ke pusat kerajaan. Tapi ketika sampai di pusat kerajaan mereka kaget dengan yang sedang terjadi. Bangunan-bangunan telah banyak yang roboh dan terbakar. Monster-monster telah menyerang para warga. Para guardian berusaha melawan para monster. Para monster mulai mendekati kastil kerajaan dengan Madara menunggangi seekor monster besar berekor sepuluh.

"Pu-pusat kerajaan telah...", ujar Hinata wizard kaget.

"Madara sialan!", ujar Naruto geram.

To Be Continued...

Yosh chapter 4 update! Disini terlihat Sora Kaizoku telah memulai pertarungannya dengan Mangetsu dkk. Dan setelah berpikir dan mengingat kebaikan Hinata, akhirnya Naruto mau pergi menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi akhirnya ketika Menma memasang jebakan di ruangan, Sasuke harus mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto. Juga ada momen NaruHina disini. Dan di akhir chap tampaknya serangan terakhir ordo Hexius telah dimulai sehingga membuat sebagian kerajaan telah hancur. Mampukan para aliansi mengalahkan Madara serta ordo Hexius dan menyelesaikan perang ini? Kita tunggu kelanjutannya chapter depan. Chapter depan adalah final chapter. Sesudah fic ini berakhir saya akan segera melanjutkan fic White Knight Academy Season 2: Saikyou no Sedai, dimana Naruto akan saling bertarung dengan kawan-kawannya dari Saikyou no Sedai.

Balas review dulu:

Khf16: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Gray Areader: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

fazrulz21: Arigato! Sorry soalnya di ms word hurufnya sering berubah otomatis seperti itu. Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

YonaNobunaga: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Blue-senpai: Kushina masih hidup tapi sekarat karena luka yang parah namun karena sudah ada Sakura yang menanganinya mungkin akan selamat. Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Sammy-kun: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Peko: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Renzy Strife: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

The guest: Maaf kalo membosankan, saya kan brusaha memperbaikinya. Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	5. Chapter 5

THE GREAT WAR

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : , Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMatsu

Warning: OOC, AU, (sifat NaruHinaSasuSaku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan canon)

Summary : Wizard World adalah pusat dari semua dimensi, namun sebuah ordo jahat bernama Hexius yang dipimpin Uchiha Madara mencoba untuk menyerang Wizard World untuk menghancurkan seluruh dimensi dan membuat dimensi baru. Wizard Horde, kumpulan 5 penyihir terhebat membentuk alisansi bersama Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force dan White Knight Elite untuk melawan ordo Hexius. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

Chapter 5 – Pertarungan Terakhir

Madara bersama ordo Hexius kini telah membuat kekacauan besar di seluruh bagian Wizard World. Mereka telah tersebar di seluruh penjuru dimensi dan menyerang kota-kota dan desa-desa yang dihuni penduduk. Bangunan-bangunan banyak yang hancur dan terbakar. Semua porak-poranda. Para Guardian berusaha melawan mereka tapi karena jumlah monster-monster yang begitu banyak, mereka kewalahan menghadapinya. Sementara para anggota aliansi kini telah terpencar di beberapa daerah untuk melawan para monster ordo Hexius. Di bagian utara Sora Kaizoku, di bagian selatan Samurai Force, di bagian timur White Knight Elite dan di bagian barat ada kumpulan para penyihir Elder. Sementara itu Wizard Horde yang menjaga pusat kerajaan Konoha yaitu pusat dari dimensi Wizard World. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Gaara yang baru kembali menghadapi para monster yang menyerang dibantu para guardian.

"Kacau sekali, aku belum pernah melihat Wizard World bisa menjadi seperti ini", ujar Hinata sambil melihat sekeliling yang telah porak poranda.

"Ordo Hexius benar-benar keji", ujar Sakura.

"Kita harus membereskan mereka semua!", ujar Gaara.

"Hn", gumam Naruto. Mereka berempat terus bertarung dengan semangat. Keinginan kuat untuk melindungi dimensi mereka dari serangan ordo jahat ini adalah motivasi mereka untuk bertarung. Semua mengeluarkan segala kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Teknik sihir, senjata sihir digunakan untuk mengalahkan para monster yang menyerang.

"WIND MAGIC: TORNADO SLASH!", ujar Naruto sambil mengayunkan lancenya.

"SAND MAGIC: SAND FLYING SWORD!", ujar Gaara menggunakan teknik sihirnya.

"MAGICAL CHAINSAW ATTACK!", ujar Hinata sambil menyerang dengan chainsaw-nya.

"MAGICAL AURORA!", ujar Sakura menggunakan teknik sihirnya.

Para monster-monster satu-persatu dapat dikalahkan. Para guardian juga pantang menyerah untuk bertarung. Mereka juga melawan para monster dengan semangat. Karena mereka adalah tentara pelindung kerajaan.

Sementara itu di bagian timur dimana White Knight Elite bertarung mereka menghadapi musuh yang kuat. Dia adalah King Goblin yang memiliki ukuran raksasa. Mereka kewalahan menghadapinya, bahkan Shion, Koyuki dan Sakura kini telah terluka parah. Tersisa Naruto, Hinata dan Sara yang masih bertarung dengan King Goblin bersama para guardian yang tersisa.

"Sialan monster ini begitu kuat! Kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya!", ujar Hinata sambil terus menyerang dengan teknik pukulannya.

"Aku sudah menyerangnya dengan berbagai teknik pedangku tapi semuanya tidak mempan", ujar Sara.

"Monster sialan, aku takkan kalah darimu, akan kuhancurkan kau! YOUKOU BEAM!", ujar Naruto yang sudah di mode Youkou dan menembakkan beam-nya. Tapi serangan Naruto dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh King Goblin. King Goblin kemudian mengeluarkan energi besar dari mulutnya.

"GROAARRR!"

Tanah dan pohon-pohon disekitar situ langsung porak-poranda, energi itu begitu kuat hingga bisa menghancurkan semua yang dikenainya. Beruntung, Naruto dkk bisa menghindari serangan itu.

"Hinata-chan, Sara-chan kita harus menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh secara bersamaan! Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara kita bisa mengalahkannya!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun, akan kulakukan!", ujar Sara lalu bersiap dengan katananya.

"Aku serang duluan, HYUUGA STYLE: DAI JUUKENHOU!", ujar Hinata lalu memukul kepala King Goblin dengan sangat keras.

"HYUUGA STYLE: ASHURA SLASH!", ujar Sara. Serangan Sara menjadi ribuan sayatan pedang dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah King Goblin dan mengenainya hingga King Goblin hampir roboh.

"Serangan terakhir! OODAMA RASENGAN!", ujar Naruto lalu menyerang dengan bola spiral yang begitu besar ditangannya. King Goblin langsung terpental dan tubuhnya langsung meledak.

BUAMMMM!

"Kita berhasil!", ujar Naruto lalu tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung saja Hinata dapat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata yang menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat lelah, Onee-sama", ujar Sara.

"Kau benar, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu", ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih pingsan.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Shion-chan dll dulu", ujar Sara lalu menuju tempat teman-temannya yang terluka.

Di bagian utara Sora Kaizoku ditambah Naruto dan Hinata shinobi sedang melawan monster naga yang besar. Berwarna hitam dengan bentuk yang mengerikan. Mereka terus melawan monster naga yang disebut Dark Dragoon itu.

"Ketahanan tubuh naga ini kuat sekali, agak susah untuk menghabisinya", ujar Sakura.

"Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Terima ini RASENGAN!", ujar Naruto. Tapi rasengan Naruto dapat ditangkis denga sayap naga itu. Naruto pun terental tapi kembali amju menyerang lagi.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: MULTIPLE BLAST!", Ino menembakkan Kaizoku Gun-nya.

Tapi serangan itu lagi-lagi tak mempan pada Naga itu. Naga itu kemudian menyemburkan api besar ke arah mereka.

"Awas Hinata!", ujar Naruto lalu mendorong Hinata yang hampir saja terkena api naga itu.

"Naruto-kun!", teriak Hinata yang melihat Naruto telah ditutupi asap. Tapi setelah asap itu hilang timbul sosok Naruto yang telah memakai mode Kyuubi-nya.

"Heh! Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa mempan padaku? Jangan bermimpi binatang jelek!", ujar Naruto lalu melompat ke langit dan mengumpulkan chakranya.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

BUAMM

Serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai tubuh Naga tersebut, naga itu sedikit terpntal tapi masih bisa bertahan dan menyemburkan api lagi. Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah lalu memakai Oodama Rasengan lagi pada naga itu. Tapi Naga itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan laser dari matanya dan menegnai lengan Naruto. Naruto pun merintih kesakitan.

"Ukh sial!", rintih Naruto sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Naruto jangan bertarung sendiri kami jug ada disini!", ujar Sai lalu maju dengan pedangnya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: KAIZOKU SLASH!"

Sayatan Sai berhasil mengenai naga itu tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya.

"AMATERASU!"

Api hitam muncul dari mata Sasuke lalu berusaha membakar naga itu. Naga itu terkena dan sepertinya merintih kesakitan dengan serangan itu. Sasuke kemudian muncul di belakang naga itu dan menyerang.

"CHIDORI!"

Naga itu terkena serangan Chidori Sasuke. Naga itu pun merintih kesakitan terkena serangan mematikan itu. Naga itu kemudian mendarat dan sudah terlihat lemah.

"Sepertinya kita tinggal melancarkan serangan terakhir", ujar Sai lalu bersiap dengan pedang dan pistolnya begitu juga anggota Sora Kaizoku yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri ini!", ujar Naruto lalu membentuk rasengan besar dari tangannya. Hinata berdiri disamping Naruto.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto menyerang naga itu dengan rasengan.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: SUPER FINAL WAVE!"

Serangan tersebut membuat naga itu terpental dan langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

"YOSH! Kita berhasil!", ujar Sai dengan gembira.

"Rasakan itu naga jelek!", ujar Naruto. Mereka semua pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi dari situ tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan hal yang janggal.

"Sialan dia masih hidup!", Mereka semua kaget dan berbalik dan melihat naga itu bersiap melontarkan serangan terakhirnya. Mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghindar.

"CHIDORI!"

"FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!"

BUAAMMM!

Naga itu tubuhnya langsung hancur terkena serangan dahsyat yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Sora Kaizoku kaget melihat hal itu.

"Apa itu tadi?", tanya Sai.

"Ada yang menyerang naga itu di saat terakhir!", ujar Naruto kaget.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang dihadapan mereka. Yang satu gadis berambut pirang dengan mata amethyst dan satunya lagi pria berambut hitam lurus dengan mata emerald.

"Hi-Hinami-chan!"

"Untunglah aku sempat!", ujar Hinami lalu tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?", tanya Sai kaget.

"Eng e-to..ini karena kecerobohanku menggunakan Jikuukan Ninjutsu sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan hingga bisa terlempar di dimensi ini", ujar Hinami.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau bisa ingat kami, aku kan sudah menggunakan segel memori padamu", ujar Sai.

"Hmm aku tak tahu, saat aku terlempar kesini dan melihat kalian semua, tiba-tiba saja aku langsung ingat semuanya tentang kalian", ujar Hinami.

"Souka..mungkin karena kau bukan anggota klan Yamanaka, kau tak bisa menggunakan jurus itu dengan sempurna, Sai-kun", ujar Ino.

"Begitu ya", ujar Sai.

"Anakku!", ujar Hinata lalu langsung memeluk Hinami.

"Oh Kaa-san, Tou-san aku senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi di wujud ini. Jadi teringat masa lalu bersama kalian", ujar Hinami.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan nak, lalu siapa pria yang bersamamu ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Ng e-eto dia itu", ujar Hinami gugup.

"Mereka sebenarnya siapa Hinami-chan, mengapa mereka mirip sekali dengan para orangtua?", tanya pria berambut hitam.

"Hoi Sakura-Sasuke, dia ini anak kalian lho", ujar Sai sambil menatap malas.

"Be-benarkan ja-jadi ini kah Kyosuke-kun?", ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Ka-kau sangat mirip Kaa-san..", ujar Kyosuke kaget.

GREBB

Sakura langsung memeluk Kyosuke dengan erat. Kyosuke kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kyaaa, ini anakku dan Sasuke, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu secepat ini! Kamu tampan sekali Kyosuke-kun!", ujar Sakura dengan riang. Kyosuke Cuma terdiam dan merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan ini.

"_**Ternyata sewaktu muda Kaa-san sangat cantik ya..", batin Kyosuke.**_

"Ng, Sai-senchou sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dimensi ini? kulihat banyak monster-mosnster yang berkeliaran", tanya Hinami.

"Disini sedang terjadi perang besar antara kami para aliansi dengan ordo Hexius yang jahat. Mereka sudah menghancurkan sebagian dimensi ini. Jadi kita harus menghentikannya dan segera mengakhiri perang ini", ujar Sai.

"Baiklah aku kan membantu juga. Aku juga kan anggota Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Hinami.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke pusat kerajaan untuk menghadapi Madara. Ayo kawan-kawan kita berangkat!", ujar Sai. Mereka semua pun segera kembali menuju pusat kerajaan.

Sementara itu Wizard Horde masih melawan dengan sengit para monster yang menyerang pusat kerajaan. Mereka menggunakan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk menghabisi para monster. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul bola-bola api dari langit melesat menuju mereka.

BUAM...BUAM...BUAM...

"Madara!", ujar Naruto geram. Terlihat Madara telah muncul dengan menunggangi seekor monster raksasa mengerikan berekor sepuluh.

"Kemenangan akan jadi milikku Wizard World. Kalian semua akan dihancurkan!", ujar Madara.

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu! WIND MAGIC: SUPER TORNADO SLASH!", ujar Naruto lale menyerang Madara. Tapi serangan Naruto bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh monster yang ditunggangi Madara. Monster itu kemudian membuat gelombang angin yang membuat Naruto terpental jauh.

"ARRRGGGH!", teriak Naruto.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"Tenang saja pangeran kami akan membantumu!"

"Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

"Kau selalu saja memaksakan diri pangeran sialan!"

Naruto wizard berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto samurai, Naruto pelajar dan Naruto Shinobi. Mereka kemudian berdiri tegak dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi. Para anggota aliansi yang lain juga sudah berkumpul dan bersiap untuk berperang.

"Kekuatan Youkou muncullah!", ujar Naruto pelajar lalu aura youkou mulai menyelimutinya.

"Mode Kyuubi!", Naruto shinobi berubah menjadi mode kyuubi dengan tubuh yang bersinar keemasan.

"Kamikaze Power!", ujar Naruto samurai lalu muncul energi besar dari katana angin miliknya dan aura kuat itu menyelimutinya.

"Saatnya aku menggunakan ini. STARLIGHT EYES!", ujar Naruto wizard. Kekuatan sihr yang besar mulai menyelimuti Naruto wizard. Lalu pupil matanya diselebungi tanda berbentuk bintang dengan warna putih.

"Ayo maju!" Keempat Naruto itu langsung maju menyerang dengan cepat ke arah Madara dan monsternya.

"JUUBI! PILAR-PILAR TAJAM!"

Muncul pilar-pilar tajam daribawah tanah, tapi keempat Naruto itu dapat menghindarinya dan terus maju.

"KAMIKAZE WIND SLASH!"

Naruto samurai menggunakan katananya dan terbentuk sayatan dengan serangan angin yang begitu kuat. Juubi berusaha menangkisnya dan berhasil.

"YOUKOU SUPERBEAM!"

Naruto pelajar menggunakan beam yang lebih kuat dan besar dari sebelumnya dan dapat ditangkis Juubi walau Juubi sedikit mulai goyah.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto shinobi membentuk bunshin dengan jumlah banyak lalu semuanya menyerang dengan rasengan. Serangan bertubi-tubi diterima Juubi dan Juubi mulai terdesak.

"WIND MAGIC: WIND OF STAR SLASH!"

Serangan lance dengan energi sihir yang luar biasa itu kena telak pada tubuh Juubi, Juubi langsung terlempar. Madara meringis kesakita karena sepertinya dia sedikit terkena serangan tersebut walaupun dia sudah berlindung.

"Rasakan itu Madara!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Kalian benar-benar hebat. Tapi aku takkan kalah semudah itu! Juubi combinatio!", ujar Madara. Energi yang besar mulai menyelimuti tubuh Madara. Dan tubuh Madara kini mulai tergabung dengan Juubi.

"JUUBI CONTROLING MODE!"

Mereka semua kaget melihat hal itu. Terasa energi yang sangat kuat dari monster itu.

GROAR!

Juubi melontarkan serangan dari mulutnya dan menghancurkan semua yang mengenainya. Untungnya para aliansi dapat menghindarinya.

"Sialan mosnter itu berbahaya sekali", ujar Naruto pelajar.

BRAKKKHHHH!

Monster itu menghantam tanah dengan kakinya. Tercipta gempa bumi yang dahysat dari hantaman itu. Para aliansi kehilangan keseimbangan mereka dan jatuh terkapar.

JUUBI BOMB!

BUAMMM

Juubi melontarkan serangan bom dari mulutnya, semua anggota aliansi terlempar dan terkapar. Para guardian yang terkena serangan itu banyak yang tewas.

"Sialan, serangan itu sangat kuat...", ujar Sai sambil merintih.

"Teman-teman jangan menyerah, kita harus bisa mengalahkannya. Kita harus menggabungkan kekuatan kita dan menyerang secara bersama!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Kau benar ayo kita lakukan!", ujar Naruto samurai.

Mereka bersiap untuk melakukan serangan kombinasi.

"SAMURAI STYLE: SIX KATANA HOLY TECHNIQUE!"

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: SORA KAIZOKU ULTIMATE GREAT WAVE!"

"WHITE KNIGHT COMBINATION ATTACK!"

"GREAT MAGICAL WIZARD ATTACK!"

Keempat serangan itu melebur menjadi satu dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Juubi. Juubi berusaha menangkisnya dengan ekornya tapi tak berhasil serangan itu lebih kuat hingga membuat Juubi meledak dan hancur tak bersisa.

BUAMMM!

"HOREEE!" Mereka semua bersorak kegirangan. Madara dan Juubi berhasil dikalahkan dan para monster banyak yang telah dikalahkan dan lari. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan keras, mereka berhasil memenangkan perang ini dan mengakhiri semuanya. Sekarang semua dimensi sudah terlindungi.

"Sudah berakhir ya...", gumam Hinata mahou shoujo dengan muka sendu.

Banyak bangunan yang hancur, banyak orang yang meninggal itulah akibat dari perang. Tapi karena pengorbanan itu, akhirnya seluruh dimensi dapat diselamatkan. Berkat perjuangan orang-orang yang berkemauan keras, semua dapat terlindungi.

Mereka kemudian beristirahat sejenak lalu menghadap raja Minato.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Berkat kalian para aliansi, seluruh dimensi dapat diselamatkan. Walaupun banyak yang telah berkorban nyawa, berkat jasa merekalah akhirnya kemenangan kita dapatkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih pada kalian semua!", ujar Minato.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, untuk melindungi dimensi", ujar para aliansi.

Sesudah percakapan singkat dengan raja, para aliansi bubar dan bersiap untuk kembali ke asalnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu Sakura mahou-shoujo sedang berbincang dengan Hinata di kamar Hinata.

"Ja-jadi benar pangeran Sasuke telah meninggal?", tanya Sakura dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan airmata.

"Iya Sakura, aku minta maaf, dia rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan kami. Kami tak bisa menolongnya", ujar Hinata dengan muka sendu. Hinata kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Pangeran Sasuke huaaa!", Sakura menangis histeris di pelukan Hinata.

"Aku mengerti kesedihanmu...Aku juga sedih kehilangan sepupuku itu...", ujar Hinata sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

Besok paginya, Hinata memasuki ruangan Naruto wizard dan menghampirinya sambil membawa surat untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

"Ohayo pangeran Naruto, maaf jika aku menganggu kerjamu, tapi aku Cuma ingin memberikan surat ini. Ini adalah surat pengunduran diriku dari Wizard Horde.", ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan surat itu pada Naruto.

"Hn, keputusanmu sudah bulat ya. Kalau begitu terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu selam ini. Aku sangat menghargainya", ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada pangeran Naruto. Bersama pangeran aku sudah melewati banyak hal dan menurutku itu adalah pengalaman paling berharga dalam hidupku ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih pangeran telah mewarnai hidupku selama ini. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi kelak. Dan semoga pangeran bisa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia bersama Sakura", ujar Hinata

"Hn", gumam Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu pangeran. Saya akan bersiap untuk pulang ke kerajaan Oto. Selamat tinggal pangeran", ujar Hinata dengan muka sendu lalu berbalik dan keluar dari pintu. Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa...kenapa seperti ada yang menyesak didada ini..", gumam Naruto.

Hinata telah berada di depan pintu gerbang kastil. Kereta kuda sudah menunggunya. Para anggota aliansi juga bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka merasa kasihan pada Hinata mahou shoujo yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Hinata, hati-hati di jalan, aku akan merindukanmu...", ujar Sakura mahou shoujo lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Sakura berjanjilah padaku, setelah kau menikah dengan pangeran Naruto, buatlah dia bahagia", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Gomenasai Hinata, sebenarnya aku tak pantas bersanding dengan pangeran Naruto. Kaulah orang yang cocok untuk bersama dengan dia. Kaulah yang mencintainya dengan tulus", ujar Sakura.

"Tidak, pangeran Naruto hanya mencintaimu, pangeran hanya akan bisa bahagia jika bersamamu. Aku pasti bahagia, jika pangeran merasa bahagia...", ujar Hinata dengan memaksakan senyum.

"Hinata...", ujar Sakura yang mulai menangis.

Hinata kemudian menatap para kawannya di aliansi. Dia kemudian tersenyum pada mereka.

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan sudah melindungi dimensi ini. Aku takkan melupakan kalian selamanya", ujar Hinata mahou shoujo.

GREBB

Naruto shinobi dan Naruto pelajar tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata mahou-shoujo dengan erat. Hinata sedikit kaget dipeluk seperti itu.

"Kau harus kuat mahou-shoujo Hinata, aku yakin kamu akan mendapat kebahagiaan suatu hari kelak", ujar Naruto shinobi sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

"Iya Hyuuga-nee-san adalah wanita yang cantik dan baik, aku yakin banyak lelaki yang akan bisa membahagiakanmu", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Arigato...Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-kun..", ujar Hinata dengan berlinangan airmata. Mereka berdua kemudian melepas pelukan itu. Hinata kemudian mulai menaiki kereta kuda. Hinata kemudian tersenyum untuk sekian kalinya pada mereka.

"Sayonara Hinata..."

"Sayonara minna..", ujar Hinata mahou-shoujo lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kereta kuda mulai berjalan. Mereka terus melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang mulai menjauh.

"Kasihan Hyuuga-san dia tak bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya..", ujar Hinata shinobi.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan, si pangeran sialan itu memang payah", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Yosh saatnya kita kembali ke dimensi kita. Sampai jumpa lagi kawan-kawan. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghabiskan uang yang banyak ini!", ujar Sai sambil menunjuk koper-koper mereka yang berisi uang yang banyak sebagai imbalan atas jasa mereka dalam perang.

"Sampai jumpa semua! Aku harap bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi kelak!", ujar Naruto samurai.

"Sampai jumpa semua! Aku juga berharap begitu!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

Mereka semua akhirnya memasuki portal dimensi dan kembali ke dimensi masing-masing.

Beberapa hari berlalu, pernikahan Naruto wizard dan Sakura semakin dekat. Sementara itu Naruto masih merenung di ruangannya sendiri. Sejak kepergian Hinata, entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat kesepian. Dia merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba masuklah Gaara kedalam ruangannya.

"Permisi pangeran, saya membawakan beberapa dokumen yang perlu anda periksa", ujar Gaara.

"Letakkan saja di meja sana. Gaara, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu pangeran?", tanya Gaara.

"Entah kenapa sejak Hinata pergi, aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, apa kau tahu sebabnya Gaara?", tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm, sepertinya anda sedang merasakan yang disebut rindu", ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Rindu? Tak mungkin, buat apa aku merindukan gadis bodoh itu", ujar Naruto.

"Kau yang tak menyadarinya pangeran. Hinata-sama selalu ada bersamamu selama ini, sudah wajar kalau merasa rindu saat dia sudah pergi jauh", ujar Gaara.

"Benarkah aku merindukannya?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dan kurasa pangeran juga tanpa anda sadari memiliki rasa yang khusus untuk Hinata-sama", ujar Gaara.

"Rasa yang khusus maksudmu?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Seperti rasa sayang mungkin?", ujar Gaara.

"Bodoh! Aku ini Cuma sayang dan cinta pada Sakura", ujar Naruto.

"Apa anda yakin? Kulihat kedekatan anda dan Sakura-sama tidak seperti kedekatan anda dengan Hinata-sama", ujar Gaara.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku dan Sakura seperti canggung, aku rasa dekat dengan Sakura tidak senyaman dekat dengan Hinata", ujar Naruto sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Anda harus benar-benar memilih keputusan yang tepat agar anda tidak menyesal nantinya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu", ujar Gaara lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto kemudian merenung dan kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalunya bersama Hinata. Hinata yang selalu bersama dengannya. Hinata yang selalu menyemangatinya saat dia frustasi. Hinata yang selalu ceria dan menghiburnya saat dia bersedih.. Hinata yang selalu memperhatikannya. Hinata yang tidak malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya. Hinata yang dapat membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna setelah kematian ibunya.

"Ughh...Hinata...", gumam Naruto.

Pesta pernikahan tinggal dua hari lagi, tapi-tiba-tiba Naruto menghadap orangtuanya, Raja Minato dan ratu Kushina yang sudah pulih.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian", ujar Naruto dengan sopan.

"Apa itu nak? katakanlah pada kami", ujar Kushina.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Haruno Sakura", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?" Minato dan Kushina kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto, pernikahanmu kan tinggal 2 hari lagi?", tanya Minato.

"Aku sadar, ada orang lain yang sebenarnya aku cintai. Dan aku ingin mendapatkan kembali orang itu", ujar Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kami mengerti sayang, kami akan membatalkannya. Biar Minato yang akan bicara pada keluarga Haruno. Sekarang carilah dan dapatkan cinta sejatimu nak!", ujar Kushina lalu tersenyum.

"Arigato, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Aku pergi dulu!", ujar Naruto lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi darisitu.

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu nak!", ujar Kushina.

Naruto segera mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Hinata di kerajaan Oto. Setelah mendapat informasi yang akurat, kini Hinata telah berada di suatu desa di wilayah Oto bagian selatan. Dia bekerja sebagai penyihir yang mengurus administrasi desa disana. Naruto pun sampai di desa itu dan bertanya. Naruto pun tiba di rumah yang ditinggali Hinata bersama rekan kerjanya. Naruto segera mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi", ujar Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu.

Pintu pun dibukakan. Muncul seorang wanita muda berambut orange yang sepertinya seumuran Hinata. Dia kaget melihat Naruto.

"Eh, anda kan pangeran Uzumaki Naruto dari kerajaan Konoha?", ujar gadis itu dengan kaget.

"I-iya, apa disini tinggal seorang penyihir bersama Hyuuga Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Benar, dia adalah rekan kerja saya. Tapi dia baru saja keluar 1 jam lalu untuk pergi ke taman bunga di pinggiran desa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?', tanya gadis itu.

"Terimakasih atas infonya saya pergi dulu!", ujar Naruto lalu bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang disebutkan.

Naruto terus mencari keberadaan taman bunga itu dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya dia tiba di taman bunga itu. Dan di kejauhan dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang memetik bunga dan mencium aroma bunga itu. Naruto segera mendekati sosok itu.

"Hinata..."

Hinata kaget mendengar suara itu dan langsung berbalik dan melihat sosok Naruto.

"Eh? Pa-pangeran?", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan..", ujar Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa pangeran bisa ada disini?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk mencarimu", ujar Naruto.

"Eh kenapa?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena aku ingin membawamu kembali ke kerajaan Konoha", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi saya kan sudah mengundurkan diri dari Wizard Horde. Juga anda sebentar lagi anda menikah dengan Sakura, jadi kedudukan saya sebagai magical pair anda sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Aku juga merasa kehadiranku di dekat pangeran akan membuat pangeran merasa terganggu, jadi maafkanlah saya, saya tak bisa kembali", ujar Hinata.

"Tidak kau harus membawamu kembali!", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi pangeran..", ujar Hinata.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya, aku hanya akan mengucapkanya sekali. Hyuuga Hinata, aku mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto dengan lantang.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Bunga yang dipegangnya sampai terjatuh karena dia begitu kaget.

"Hanya kau yang selalu ada bersamaku selama ini Hinata. Awalnya aku tak sadar perasaan apa yang mengganjal ini, tapi akhirnya kusadari hanya kau yang kuinginkan bersamaku. Aku ingin selalu ingin bersamamu selamanya Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

"Pa-pangeran...", ujar Hinata lirih sambil meneteskan airmata.

GREBB

Mereka berdua kemudian berpelukan dengan erat. Akhirnya setelah selama ini, Naruto dapat menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata. Hanyalah Hinata yang dia inginkan untuk bersamanya. Mereka kemudian berciuman dengan mesra. Setelah berciuman mereka kemudian duduk sambil memandangi pemandangan taman yang indah di sore hari.

3 hari kemudian pernikahan besar pun digelar. Pernikahan antara pangeran kerajaan Konoha Uzumaki Naruto dan penyihir berbakat dari klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Acara itu sangat megah dilangsungkan di katedral kerajaan yang megah dan mewah. Para tamu-tamu kehormatan menghadirinya. Tak lupa anggota aliansi juga datang menghadirinya. Kini Hinata mulai memasuki katedral dengan gaun putih yang begitu anggun. Dia didampingi oleh ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Sementara itu di depan altar Naruto sudah menunggu dengan jubah khas kerajaan yang mewah dan keren. Hinata akhirnya tiba di depan altar dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan memberikan senyuman.

"Apakah anda, Uzumaki Naruto, pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha bersedia menikahi Hyuuga Hinata, penyihir dari klan Hyuuga?", tanya pendeta.

"Ya saya bersedia", ujar Naruto.

"Apakah anda, Hyuuga Hinata, penyihir dari klan Hyuuga bersedia menikahi Uzumaki Naruto, pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha?", tanya pendeta.

"Ya saya bersedia", ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa menukarkan cincin dan mencium pasangan", ujar pendeta.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling menukarkan cincin lalu berciuman dengan mesra.

Acara pernikahan berlangsung dengan lancar. Semua tampak bahagia. Teristimewa pasangan yang menikah Naruto dan Hinata setelah mendapatkan cobaan cinta yang begitu berat akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu dan menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Setelah itu Minato segera memulai penyerahan takhtanya pada Naruto.

"Dengan ini, saya berikan takhta raja Konoha pada anakku, Namikaze Naruto!", ujar Minato lalu memakaikan mahkota raja pada Naruto. Kushina juga mengumukan hal sedemikian lalu memakaikan mahkota pada Hinata.

"Inilah raja dan ratu yang baru kerajaan Konoha, Raja Namikaze Naruto dan Ratu Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Minato.

Semua bersorak kegirangan dan berteriak "Hidup Kerajaan Konoha!". Sebagai raja yang baru, Naruto akan mengemban tugas untuk memerintah kerajaan yang besar ini dengan adil dan baik.

Sementara itu Sakura mahou-shoujo sedang menyendiri di balkon sambil melihat pemandangan. Dia masih terlihat sedih mengingat Sasuke wizard orang yang dicintainya telah meninggal.

"Pangeran Sasuke...", gumam Sakura dengan muka sedih.

"Sakura-san..."

Sakura kaget mendengar suara itu. Dia kemudian menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok pria yang sangat dia cintai itu. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Pa-pangeran Sasuke?", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Tadaima, Sakura-san", ujar Sasuke masih dengan senyuman.

GREBB

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Dia kemudian menangis bahagia di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ba-bagaimana anda bisa selamat?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku beruntung di saat terakhir ada seperti portal dimensi yang muncul tiba-tiba disampingku. Aku pun memasukinya dan terdampar di bagian paling ujung selatan daerah kerajaan Oto", ujar Sasuke.

"Syukurlan anda selamat, aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali pangeran Sasuke", ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga senang bisa melihat gadis yang kucintai lagi", ujar Sasuke. Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman dengan mesra.

Sementara itu di atas panggung, keempat pasangan NaruHina berkumpul atas ajakan Naruto shinobi.

"Kawan-kawan mumpung kita berkumpul seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kenangan yang berharga disini?", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Ma-maksudmu?", tanya Naruto samurai bingung.

"Kita akan berteriak dengan lantang "Naruto dan Hinata akan selalu bersama selamanya!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Ide bagus tuh ayo kita lakukan!", ujar Naruto pelajar.

"Tolong ada yang foto ya!", ujar Naruto shinobi.

"Kalian siap ayo kita teriakan!"

"NARUTO DAN HINATA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA SELAMANYA!"

OWARI

Yosh chapter 5 update! Ini adalah final chapter akhirnya perang dimulai dan setelah mengalahkan para monster mengerikan dan mengalahkan Madara akhirnya perang dimenangkan oleh Wizard World dan aliansi. Dan di akhir cerita akhirnya Naruto wizard menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata dan mengakuinya. Mereka pun akhirnya menikah dan dinobatkan menjadi raja dan ratu kerajaaan Konoha. Dan di akhir mereka membuat momen NaruHina yang berharga. Happy ending bukan?

Balas review dulu:

Khf16: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Gray Areader: Hahaha, memang begitu, tapi akhirnya ternyata Sasuke belum mati dan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

fazrulz21 : Sasuke akhirnya belum mati kok. Dia selamat karena seseorang membuat portal dimensi untuknya. Maaf tapi disini akhir chapnya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Silent reader: ngak, sasuke belum mati dia ternyata selamat. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Uzumaki LOVE Hyuuga: Arigato! Saya mencoba memberikan adegan romance yang bagus disini. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Sasuke belum mati, dia selamat karena ada sesorang yang mebuatkan portal dimensi untuknya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Misti Chan: Belum, dia ternyata gak mati. Dia memang berhati baik di fic ini. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

The guess: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Sammy-kun: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Renzy Strife: Iya di chap ini tamat. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Peko: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

The Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Sevensword: arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang sudah membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur readers sekalian. Author berterima kasih juga bagi para reviewers yang sudah memberi komen-komen yang bermanfaat untuk pengembangan cerita. Sekali lagi Arigato Gousai Masu!

White Knight Academy akan dilanjutkan setelah ini, di season 2 yang berjudul White Knight Academy S2: Saikyou no Sedai; begini sinopsisnya, Naruto akan bertemu dan melawan teman-teman SMP-nya dulu yang tergabung dalam grup yang disebut Saikyou no Sedai. Saikyou no Sedai adalah grup anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dan istimewa, mereka dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat dan menjadi kandidat terbesar untuk menjadi anggota dari grup Knight terkuat "Akatsuki". Tapi karena sebuah sumpah yang mereka sepakati bersama sesudah acara kelulusan SMP, mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka. Jadi mampukah Naruto untuk menghadapi para Saikyou no Sedai? Lalu bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata? Saya akan mempublishnya beberapa hari dari sekarang, jadi tunggu aja...

Untuk terakhir kalinya,

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


End file.
